Mundos Paralelos
by Aliigleek
Summary: todo cambia de la noche a la mañana despues del reclutamiento solo espero seguir una vida normal pero cuando ella aparece cambia todo mi perspectiva de vida solo se ella es lo que mas me importa y no voy a perderla por nada del mundo- Advertencia G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Después de muchos años de entrenamiento por fin llego el día que saldremos a buscar a nuestros protegidos, siempre creí que me tendrían solo en la base para ayudar a mis padres a buscar una cura para la epidemia que años atrás unos científicos dejaron que se distribuya por el mundo.

Nací en Lima Ohio, un pueblo pequeño pero muy cómodo a la vez, mi familia siempre fue respetada por todos mi padre es un científico muy reconocido cuando era joven trabajo para la NASA, mi madre es una experta en la ciencia genética, siempre fuimos una familia muy unida mi hermana y yo crecimos aprendiendo todo al respecto de la ciencia, pero eso un todo cambio.

Tenía unos cinco años cuando el gobierno empezó a reclutar gente para ser entrenados y luego poder enfrentarnos a la gente había asido infectada con el virus que prácticamente los convertía en zombis aún vivos…. Al igual que a mi familia fueron muchas otras las que fueron reclutadas como la familia de Santana López mi mejor amiga con ella hemos hecho todo lo posible para que nos asignen personas a quien proteger.

Después de la reclutación el gobierno nos llevó a una base que tenía bueno no se sabe dónde pero ahora puedo asegurar que es en el subsuelo es prácticamente una ciudad lo único que no se distingue es el sol pero bueno con tanto vivos muertos afuera ya no se distingue si es de día o de noche.

Mis padre al igual que los padres de Santana están a cargo de buscar una cura, aunque no se sabe quién fue exactamente quien libero el virus ya tienen indicios. Sue Silvester, es la general al cargo quien nos enviara a rescatar a familias que se encuentran en una fortaleza en Lima Ohio, después de muchos años llegar o volver al pueblo que vio nacer y hoy esta destruido.

**Sue: López, Fabray ustedes serán quienes guiaran a la tropa necesito a esas familias sanasy no quiero ningún error ¡entendido!**

**Fab: Si general**

**Sue: bien esta es la lista – **

**Lop: vamos Q quiero terminar temprano **

**Fab: haber familia Humel, Familia Pierce, Familia Jones y Familia Berry; al norte de Ohio. Ahí vamos **


	2. Chapter 2

2

Son años, años que no se ve la luz del sol, vivimos escondidos de todos aún no sé cómo hemos sobrevivido pero mis padre han hecho todo lo posible para que no me pase nada, vivimos en Lima Ohio, desde que nací el día en que expandió la bendita epidemia nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Desde hace un tiempo nos trasladamos al norte de Ohio, el grupo que iba liderado por mis padres es pequeño pero todos somos unidos ahí encontramos un refugio abandonado donde podíamos estar por unos meses antes de volver a buscar otro refugio, Brittani es mi mejor amiga aunque a veces es un poco infantil en ella nunca se va a ver la preocupación por la que pasamos, ella junto a su familia vienen con nosotros, su padre Sergio Pierce junto Burt Humel y Finn su hijo hicieron una emboscada a militares del gobierno y así poder conseguir armas para poder sobrevivir, cada vez que un grupo de infectados (zombis) aparecen cerca, ya hemos perdido a amigos Mike él se abalanzo a uno de los zombis cuando intento atacar a Tina fue muy fuerte para nosotros somos pocos pero unidos, Mercedes ella y su madre continúan con nosotros después de que mis padres las salvaran de pozo al que habían caído por escapar.

Aún tengo ese recuerdo fue un martes en el que el cielo se oscureció de la nada yo jugaba en el jardín de mi casa cuando mi padre Hiriam me cargo y me llevo al refugio de la casa ahí estaba mi otro padre muy preocupado viendo la televisión, aun no se sabe si hay una cura, pero el gobierno sigue intentando, malditos algo me dice que solo ellos quieren salvarse y dejar a los demás a su suerte, ese día básicamente me cortaron toda mi niñez de ahí estuvimos unos años escondidos en el refugio con los Humel y los Pierce, hemos vivido escondidos , pero una tarde o eso creí nos tuvimos que mover de ese lugar.

Hace unos días un militar trajo una nota que decía que no nos moviéramos de ahí que vendrían los del gobierno a llevarnos a uno de sus cuarteles de protección desde entonces esperamos:

**Hi: Rachel hija, necesito que uds y los demás chicos vallan abajo al refugio**

**Ra: ¡que! Papá que pasa **

**Hi: hazme caso valla ahora**

**Ra: papá papá papá donde vas—**_empezando a desesperarse_

**Fi: vamos Rachel rápido-**

En el refugio

**Ra: que pasa Finn contesta**

**Fi: ¡no lo sé! shuuuu – **_se dirigió a una entrada_** – no hagan ruido y quédense ahí – **_dijo tomando un arma y saliendo del refugio_**—ya vuelvo**

**Me: se escuchan pisadas creen que sean **

**Ku: ¡Oh por dios! Nuestros padres **

**Br: Rachi tengo miedo donde esta Finn por que no viene**

**Ra. No lo sé Britt, chico silencio escuchen**

_DE PROTO SE ESCUCHARON PISADAS MAS FUERTES PROBINENTES DE LA PARTE DE ARRIBA HASTA QUE:_

**- Mierda eso dolió, maltadas casas de maderas – **_hablo la persona que cayó en frete de:_

- **estas bien hay alguien abajo - ** _le hablaron_

- **Si solo que **- _no termino de hablar porque le apuntaba con un arma_

**Ra: no te muevas o disparo –**

**Gracias por la aceptación por favor déjenme sus ****reviews**** y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Aun no sé si hare Gp Santana pero si a muchos les gusta lo adicionare, otra cosa actualizare cada tres o cuatro días por el estudio pero si tengo tiempo lo hare seguido así como ahora.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	3. Chapter 3

_- Mierda eso dolió, malditas casas de maderas – hablo la persona que cayó en frete de:_

_- estas bien, hay alguien abajo - le hablaron _

_- Si, solo que - no termino de hablar porque le apuntaba con un arma_

_Ra: no te muevas o disparo_

3

**Tranquila, no te hare daño **_– trataba de hablar calmada y dándose cuenta de un pequeño error_

**Ra: quieta ahí **_– seguía apuntando con el arma aun sin darse cuenta del error_

**Está bien, pero, no crees que debes voltear el arma – **_empezó a hablar sobre el error en forma divertida – _**para que me puedas disparar**

**Ra: ¡Oh Dios!—**dijo dándose cuenta y avergonzándose un poco**– he dicho que no te muevas **

**Q, estas bien, porque rayos no me contestas – **_se quedó callada cuando vio la escena – _**ya veo estas ocupada**_—hablo en forma divertida _

**Que chistosa Santana, puedes por favor informar quienes somos – **_dejo de hablar por lo que sucedió después fue algo que nadie se iba a imaginar_

**Br: ¡a ellas! Ahora – **_hablo la rubia abalanzándose contra Santana a tratar de quitarle su arma y empezando a forcejear con ayuda de Mercedes y Kurt _

_TANTO RACHEL COMO QUINN SE QUEDARON VIENDO LA ESCENA Y COMO BRITTANI ESTABA EN LA ESPALDA DE SANTANA, MIENTRAS QUE FORCEJEABAN…._

_Quinn volvió a ver a Rachel - _** Puedes por favor bajar el arma, somos del gobierno – **_hablo lo más calmada posible_** – por favor no te voy a lastimar **

**Ra. ¿Dónde están los demás? – **_pregunto saliendo del trance de la escena divertida_

**están siendo trasladados al cuartel de protección **_– sonó sincera_

**San: pueden dejar de hablar, ayúdame Qu... **_– no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un ruido aterrador._

_DE UN INSTANTE A OTRO TODOS SE QUEDARON QUIETOS, MIENTRAS SE EMPEZARON A ESCUCHAR MAS RUIDOS ATERRADORES CERCA DEL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN NINGUNO REACCIONABA HASTA QUE:_

**Rayos, santana, muévete, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí – **fijo su vista en la persona que la apuntaba con el arma - **dame el arma por favor**_ – se dirigió a Rachel quien le entrego el arma sin protesta._

**San**_: _**todos síganme – **_hablo con autoridad para luego salir del refugio y __dirigirse a uno de los vehículo militar __Land Rover que estaba estacionado a las afueras del refugio – _**suban tenemos que movernos de aquí lo más rápido posible. **

_UNA VEZ PUESTO EL VEHICULO EN MOVIMIENTO RUMBO LA BASE DEL CUARTEL DE PROTECCION EMPENZARON A SURGIR LAS DUDAS:_

**Ra: ¿es verdad que son del gobierno? **

**Si, y por cierto Soy la teniente Fabray, Quinn Fabray y ella es la Sargento Santana López – **_hizo las presentaciones correspondientes mirando directamente a la persona que había preguntado - _**alguno tiene otra pregunta**

**Me: ¿a dónde nos llevan? – **_pregunto con un tono de miedo en su voz_

**San: al cuartel de protección –**_ dijo viendo por el espejo retrovisor – _**antes de que preguntes ahí estarán a salvo y ahí están las otras personas que estaban con uds.**

_LUEGO DE ESO SURGIO UN SILENCIO EN EL QUE SOLO SE PODIAN ESCUCHAR LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

… El cuartel de protección, cuantas veces lo he escuchado, y ninguna fue verdad, ahora ellas llegan y dan de nuevo esperanzas que ya están perdidas para muchos que hemos dejado atrás; Mike, Tina como los extraño…..

**Br: en que piensan Rach – **_hablo sacando de sus pensamiento a Rachel_

**Ra: en nada Britt, trata de dormir un poco – **_hablo tratando se sonar tranquila aunque no lo estaba aún seguía pensando en sus padres, si ellos ya estarían a salvo _

… _miedo, eso se siente estar afuera, nada es reconocible nada es como recordaba; Rachel no me imagino como has crecido en este mundo con tanto temor….._

**San: crees que el ruido que escuchamos eran ellos – **_hablo tratando de entablar una conversación con su superior pero esta no le estaba aponiendo atención – _**Quinn – **_pero esta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos -_** me estas escuchando – **_seguía hablando sola hasta que_

**Q: Santana, ¡CUIDADO!—**

**Gracias por las sugerencias es cierto tratare de corregir lo mejor posible.**

**Por favor déjenme sus ****reviews**** y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Actualizare cada tres o cuatro días por el estudio pero si tengo tiempo lo hare seguido así como ahora.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	4. Chapter 4

_San: crees que el ruido que escuchamos eran ellos – hablo tratando de entablar una conversación con su superior pero esta no le estaba aponiendo atención – Quinn – pero esta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos - me estas escuchando – seguía hablando sola hasta que _

_Q: Santana, ¡CUIDADO!—_

4

Una cortina de polvo se levantó alrededor del vehículo, los gritos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos, no sabía porque ya no escuchaba lo que le decía su superior, lo único que trato de hacer es frenar, no quería seguir. El camino que las llevo a los rescatados estaba desecho, ¿cómo?, ella misma se lo pregunto, lo único que sintió fue el líquido rojo y espeso que salía de ella, por su mente pasaron imágenes de ella, sus amigos, sus padres y lo que había vivido en las ultimas veinticuatros horas….

Aun no sé cómo paso yo iba perdida en mis pensamientos, escuchaba que Santana quería hablarme, pero yo no quería salir de mi estaba tan perdida que cuando levante la vista y vi el puente de transferencia de la base, todo destruido y Santana que no paraba de mirarme, ¡Mierda Santana voltea!...Reaccione al tiempo que ella freno en seco.-

Trato de abrir mis ojos y no puedo aun me duele mucho la cabeza pero tengo que levantarme y ver si todos están bien pero me siento débil….. Todo está distinto veo a Santana que está Sangrando y entonces vuelve a mi mente quien soy, y para que me enviaron a esta misión, necesito llevar a todos a salvo y no lo estoy cumpliendo Soy Quinn Fabray y nunca me he dado por vencida y ahora no lo voy hacer:

**Q: todos están bien**—_hablo con un tono de preocupación_ – **chicos están bien**

**K: si, yo si al igual que Mercedes** – _hablo ayudando a salir a Mercedes del auto_

**Ra: Yo igual, estoy bien y tú ¿cómo estás?** - _hablo la morena acercándose a Quinn _

**Q: creo que bien, solo un poco débil –** _hablo mirando detenidamente a Rachel que en ese momento no apartaba la mirada de ella._

**Ra: Rachel Berry, debí presentarme pero aun no confiaba en Uds**. —_hablo con un tono de vergüenza._

**Q: no debes tener vergüenza** – _dijo acto seguido levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Rachel –_ **Lo siento** _– hablo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo_

**Br: por favor ayúdenme** –_ hablo la rubia de ojos azules, que tenía a Santana en su Regazo –_ **está perdiendo mucha Sangre**

**Q: demonios Santana** – _grito llegando a su lado a revisar la herida, un gran corte en la parte izquierda de su Torso_ – **la herida es profunda, tenemos que tratar de detener la sangre** – _hablo casi con la quebrada_

**Ra: Britt es la que sabe sobre primeros auxilios** – _hablo al ver la_ _desesperación con la que actuaba la teniente_ – **en que podemos ayudar**

**K: Iré a ver si el auto aun funciona** – _trato de salir de esa escena no podía ver tanta sangre_

**M: en el auto hay un botiquín ya lo traigo** –

Q: **Demonios Santana te prohíbo que te mueras **– _hablo como reflejo al dolor que sentía o sentiría si pierde a su mejor amiga –_ **vamos San reacciona** –

**Br: Rachel Pásame las vendas tenemos que hacer que deje de Sangrar** – _Britt como todo una experta empezó a limpiar la herida ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, Rachel y Mercedes, una vez que ya estaba lista era hora de ver como llegarían al encontrar el camino que los llevaría a la Base._

**K: el auto funciona **_**– **__hablo al llegar al lado de Mercedes_ **– he sacado los restos de vidrio que habían adentro**

**Q:** _asintió-_- **ayúdame a llevarla al auto, tenemos que irnos ahora **-

En el momento en que todos estaban, seguros en el vehículo se volvieron a escuchar los ruidos aterradores que parecían lamentos de personas en ese momento Quinn, se dio cuenta que estaban en zona de alto riesgo y que lo más probable era que los encontraran por el olor a sangre.

**Q: necesito que alguien maneje** – _hablo sacando de sus pensamientos a todos –_ **díganme quien sabe manejar**

**Ra: yo lo are, pero para q…-** _no termino de hablar por que vio algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse_

Q; _siguió la mirada de Rachel y_ – **mierda no encontraron, maneja ahora**—_sonó como una orden que Rachel entendió y apresuro a encender el vehículo y ponerlo en marcha mientras quien trataba de comunicarse con la base._

BASE DE PROTECCIÓN DEL GOBIERNO:

**General Silvester tenemos un llamado de emergencia en la zona de riesgo** – _hablo uno de los soldados_

Sue: **de quien se trata, soldado Puckerman** – _contesto viendo una de las pantallas donde se veía los mapas de las zonas de riesgo_

Pu: **de la Teniente Fabray dice que el puente de transferencia está destruido** _– informo pero andes de volver a hablar fue interrumpido_ –

Sue**: ese no es problema la teniente esta en compañía con la Sargento López** – _trato de seguir pero el soldado interrumpió_

Pu: **la sargento López está herida, tuvieron un accidente y ahora se están dirigiendo al lado este** – _hablo pero supo por la mirada que le dio la general que estaba en problemas_

Sue**: no le dijeron que no debe interrumpir a su superior soldado, ahora mande una patrulla de protección adicional a donde están** _– hablo con tono autoritario que el soldado hizo un saludo militar y salió a dar la orden_.

CAMINO A LA BASE DEL LADO ESTE:

**Br: ya no nos siguen** _– hablo sacando del silencio en que se encontraban_

**Q: creo que no, los zombis son lentos, pero aun así estamos aún en zona de alto riesgo** – _hablo, luego miro a Rachel_ **– estas cansada cámbienos de lugar **

**Ra: no claro que** – _hablo pero en si estaba cansada manejo lo más rápido después de Quinn le ordenara que arranque y empezar a disparar a los zombis que se acercaban al vehículo_

**Q: te das cuenta que no es una pregunta, si no una afirmación, estas cansada y ahora yo voy a manejar** – _su voz sonó con autoridad, así que Rachel detuvo el vehículo he hizo cambio con Quinn_

Ante lo sucedido se volvió a formar un silencio, que fue interrumpido por intercomunicador_

_Teniente Fabray al habla…._

_Teniente hay una patrulla que se le ha enviado esta unos pocos kilómetros…_

_Entendido…_

Rachel escuchaba lo que hablaba Quinn y veía como podía ser seria con lo que importaba y a la vez frágil cuando algo le importa demasiado, eso se dio cuenta cuando vio cómo se desesperaba cuando revisaba a Santana.

**Q: Porque no duermes un poco** – _hablo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rachel_

**Ra: humm lo siento, que dijiste** –_hablo un poco desorientada_

**Q: te encuentras bien, y te dije que por que no duermes un poco, los demás lo hacen**—_hablo viendo los demás por espejo retrovisor_

**Ra: la verdad no tengo sueño** – _dijo a la vez que veía a sus amigos dormir y a la vez a Brittani que tenía la cabeza de Santana apoyada en sus piernas lo cual la hizo sonreír, sonrisa que Quinn vio y como acto de reflejo también sonrió_

**Q: sabes ella es la única que siempre me ha apoyado – **_hablo desconcertando a Rachel _– **ella es más que mi mejor amiga es mi familia**

**Ra: me doy cuenta, lo mismo me pasa con Britt, ella es como mi hermanita chica, ya te habrás dado cuenta**

**Q: si la verdad me dio un poco de risa cuando ataco a San** – _hablo recordando el ataque en el refugio_ **– ya estamos cerca de la base, ahí están tus padres** _– cambio de tema no quiera hablar de su vida aun no_

**Ra: llegando ahí que nos harán** – _pregunto con un tono de miedo que no pasó desapercibida por Quinn, y dándose cuenta del cambio repentino_

**Q: solo los revisaran, y los enviaran a un lugar establecido no se una casa tal vez** _– hablo aun desconcertando más a Rachel _

**Ra: ¿una casa?** _– la duda aún se le notaba en la mirada_

**Q: si una casa esa base es como una ciudad subterránea que se creó para alojar a los sobrevivientes **_-Seguía dando información _

**Ra; tú también vives ahí** – _hablo al mismo momento en que se dio cuenta que Quinn tenía una herida en el rostro_ **– estas herida**

**Q: es solo un rasguño y si también soy sobreviviente así que también vivo ahí, auchh **– _se sobresaltó al sentir dolor pero después se relajó al sentir la mano de Rachel acariciando su mejilla_

**Ra: estaciona el auto** – _Quinn obedeció inmediatamente y vio como Rachel empezaba a limpiarle la herida quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro._

_Tanto Rachel como Quinn se miraron a los ojos, había algo que llamaba la atención a ambas, Quinn agacho un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada a los labios carnosos de Rachel, los quería besar al igual que Rachel se acercaban peligrosamente olvidándose de donde se encontraban y con quienes, solo unos centímetros del beso que deseaba en ese momento pero algo las separo inmediatamente:_

**Br: está despertando** - _hablo y luego dirigió su vista a Santana_

**Q: tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible** – _hablo aun siendo consiente lo empezó a sentir estuvo a punto de besar a una persona que conoció a unas_ _cuantas horas atrás y deseaba besarla __**–**_** la patrulla de emergencia debe estar cerca - **

**LLAMADA POR EL INTERCOMUNICADOR**

_Teniente Fabray nos encontramos a uno veinte metros cree poder llegar_

_Si ya estamos cerca….._

**ENTRADA, BASE DE PROTECCIÓN LADO ESTE OHIO**

**Q: llegamos -**

**Disculpen las fallas Ortográficas por fa…. **

**Gracias por las sugerencias, este es un poco más largo espero les guste**

**Por favor déjenme sus ****reviews**** y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Actualizare cada tres o cuatro días por el estudio pero si tengo tiempo lo hare seguido.**

**Gracias se les quiere y ****sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	5. Chapter 5

_LLAMADA POR EL INTERCOMUNICADOR_

_Teniente Fabray nos encontramos a uno veinte metros cree poder llegar_

_Si ya estamos cerca….._

_ENTRADA, BASE DE PROTECCIÓN LADO ESTE OHIO_

_Q: llegamos –_

5

Confusión, dudas, temor pasan por mi cabeza que hubiera sucedido si Britt no nos interrumpía, la iba a besar, no claro que no, o si, POR DIOS, que me pasa yo nunca haría algo así, hasta hace unos días estaba segura que me interesaba alguien más, pero ahora no se, estoy hecha un lio, vamos Rachel concéntrate ella no te puede gustar, ni siquiera la conoces.

Esto no me puede pasar ahora he aprendido a no mostrar mis sentimientos, pero con ella, que me pasa, por que quise besarla, ¿Qué te pasa Quinn?, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no te puedes enamorar de ella o si, ahhhh, ella nunca te amara, ella no sabes tú mayor secreto… lo más seguro es que crea que eres un fenómeno, que se asuste o solo te pida que te alejes….

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que llegamos a la Base, y aun no he visto a mis padres, mis amigos, bueno Brittani se dirigió al área de emergencia, no quiere dejar sola a Santana, aun no puedo creer que me haiga dicho ¡no puedo dejarla sola ella me necesita y me he encontrado un gatito!. Un gatito de donde lo ha traído y desde cuando que nadie se dio cuenta que lo ha tenido entre nosotros todo este tiempo.

**Pasillo N° 1 uno HOSPITALIZACION – BASE DE PROTECCION**

**Q: en qué piensas** _– pregunto la rubia sacando de un trance a Rachel_

**Ra:** _esos hermoso color me encantan sus ojos –_ **ahh nada solo que….**

**Q: tranquila, vamos dime** – _decía en forma divertida al ver como Rachel se perdía en sus pensamientos_

**Ra: solo que aún no sé nada de los demás, se han llevado Mercedes y Kurt y aun no vuelven y mis padres ellos no sé dónde están, segura que nos trajiste al mismo lugar porque parece que no hay nadie que conozco en este lugar y por qué no me dicen nada solo me han revisado y la verdad me está dando miedo todo esto…. y de que te ríes** _– hablo un poco molesta al ver a la rubia reírse_

**Q: wau tú sí que sabes decir buenos trabalenguas** – _dijo en forma divertida haciendo enojar más a la morena –_ **ya lo siento, es que nunca había visto a una persona hablar tan rápido.**

**Ra: creo que eso lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, en verdad donde están mis padres los quiero ver** _- decía ya más calmada pero con un tono de preocupación._

**Q: está bien te diré, tus padres están en una reunión pero no diré de que** _– hermosa cuando se enoja_

**Ra: no preguntare mas pero….**

_**Rachel, ¡estás bien! – **__alguien interrumpía la conversación_

**Ra: Finn**—grito la morena saliendo corriendo a darle un abrazo muy cariñoso al chico – **como estas tú, yo estoy bien** – seguía abrazada a él, esta escena no pasó desapercibida por Quinn quien miraba la interacción de Rachel.

**Fi: estoy bien pequeña, me preocupe por ti cuando no llegaban** _– hablo el chico y dándose cuenta de la mirada de la teniente he inmediatamente separándose de Rachel – _**hola soy Finn Hudson**_ – se presentó el muchacho_

**Q: teniente Fabray, bueno los dejo, ya vendrán por Uds**. _– hablo lo más seria posible, pero solo ella sabía lo que le pasaba _

**Ra: gracias por todo Quinn** _– hablo pero también se dio cuenta que la mirada de la rubia cambio _

**Fi: en verdad gracias por traérmela a salvo** _– dijo abrazando a Rachel por la cintura_

**Q: humm bueno me retiro** _– se despidió y salió del pasillo en el que se hallaba _

* * *

**ÁREA DE EMERGENCIA** (UCI)

**Br: por favor despierta – **decía la rubia mientras acariciaba el rostro de Santana – **necesito que despiertes, por favor** – estaba tan sumergida que no se dio cuenta

**San: humm, cof, cof; agua - **

**Br: ¡oh por dios!, tranquila ya te doy agua **– hablo tranquilizando a Santana, y agarrando el vaso de agua que había en una mesita** – déjame te ayudo, no te esfuerces por favor**

**San: Donde estoy, quien eres tú? – **Pregunto un poco desorientada** – no me digas ya me estoy acordando – **hablo antes que la rubia** – donde esta Quinn**

**Br: no se ella nos trajo, y luego se fue – ** la rubia seguía parada al lado de Santana **– Soy Brittani S. Pierce y tengo un gato, está dormido en la otra cama mira **– señalo para un lado.

Santana vio hacia donde Brittani señalo y también vio al gato, lo cual la hizo pensar si se había golpeado la cabeza, o que estaba muerta, pero luego recordó el accidente de como trato de parar el vehículo y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo estrellarse a la luna delantera y caer al suelo …..

**San: ¿porque te quedaste aquí? debes estar en reubicación**—no sabía porque pero al estar al lado de Brittani se sentía bien, y a la vez sentía que debía protegerla

**Br: quise quedarme contigo, perdiste mucha Sangre, me preocupe** – hablo en un tono muy bajito pero aun así Santana la llego a escuchar a lo cual solo sonrió contagiando a la rubia

**San: gracias, por estar conmigo** – hablo pero se dio cuenta que debió decirlo diferente **– digo por ayudarme y ver si despertaba - **no entendia el por que de su nerviosismo

* * *

"**que sucede cuando el destino te muestra al amor de tu vida al que siempre esperas, será que eso es verdad, miedo si eso tengo en estos momentos, porque, sencillo siempre hay alguien más, y está vez es igual….espera dije el amor de tu vida desde cuando piensas así, nunca te lo dijeron bien nunca te querrán así como tú eres, un secreto que solo sabes mis padres, u algunos amigos….. Al fin y al cabo no pasó nada no debo sentir nada, pero su sonrisa la forma en que hace pucheros cuando se enoja su mirada, sus ojos marrones, parece como si la conociera desde tiempo, Rachel no puede ser ella"**

**Sue: Fabray, a mi oficina ¡ahora! – ordeno la general de forma déspota**

**Q: general me di…..—**

**Sue: que paso con López, y no venga a decir que fue un accidente – seguía en el tono déspota **

**Q: pero lo fue, el puente de transferencia estaba destruido, Ud. debe saber muy bien el por que**

**Sue: de que hablas o mejor que tratas de insinuar – **se paró de su escritorio y fijo la vista a Quinn queriendo intimidarla

**Q: mis padres ya me contaron lo intentaron hacer a la base y TÚ sabes él porque – **hablo con el tono elevado y sarcásticamente

**Sue: claro que no lo sé y me estas acusando de algo muy grave Fabray – **señalo a la rubia que no se dejó intimidar aunque esa confesión le causo un cierto de duda

**Q: diga lo que diga, Hiriam Berry esta acá y sabes muy bien que él puede hallar la cura – **hablo en el mismo tono que continuo la discusión

**Sue: Aun así – **hablo un poco más calmada descolocado a Quinn quien esperaba un cambio de humor más fuerte** – si el gobierno se entera que él está acá habrá problemas, trata de cuidar a los Berry´s mientras estén en la base **

**Q: está bien, pero, Por que el gobierno no apoya a los científicos, mis padres continúan ahí y sé que hay avances – **hablo con algo de duda porque sabía que los avances eran buenos, según la información que le dieron sus padres a la rubia

**Sue: no lo sé Q, por eso te pido que los Berry´s se queden contigo en tu Bunker, sabes que tienen que estar protegidos y tú eres en la que más confió** – hablo pero aun así había algo que no parecía bien y cuando miro a Quinn se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal- **que pasa Fabray desde cuándo tan sentimental**

**Q: no nada está bien los llevare conmigo – **atenuó a irse pero freno** -¿Qué pasara con el resto?, digo donde serán reubicados **– hablo un tanto inquieta por la respuesta

**Sue: cerca los bunker continuos serán alojados por las familias rescatadas **– hablo si mirar a la teniente** – puedes retirarte Fabray**

**Q: si general – **hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina con un solo objetivo y el temor que empezaba a invadirla**….**

**BASE DE PROTECCION SALA CENTRAL (CUARTEL)**

**Ra: papá, estas bien **– hablo la morena abrazando a su padre** - ¿Dónde está mi papi? – **pregunto un tanto preocupada

**Le: tranquila hija ya viene, hola Finn, tu madre está en la otra sala **- le hablo al muchacho el cual solo asintió se fue

**Ra: todo bien, sabes algo – **no continuo por que vio entrar a su padre acompañado de un rubia ala que conocía bien** – Papi – **grito y salió corriendo al encuentro con Hiriam Berry

**Hi: mi pequeña estas bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos – **llamo a su esposo un se unieron en un abrazo familiar que fue algo muy emotivo pensó Quinn

**Q: lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que salir del cuartel **– hablo, siendo atendida por las otras tres persona** – al lado Norte de la base se encuentran los bunker ahí se alojaran **

**Hi: claro pero como llegamos – **pregunto, aun sabiendo que él tenía que trabajar y quedarse **– aun no me familiarizo** – hablo dejando consternados a su esposo Leroy y a su hija

**Q: no se preocupe un soldado lo escotara cuando tenga que ir al laboratorio** – hablo de manera cordial sabiendo que en ella se confiaban la vida de tres personas- **ahora si me permiten yo los llevare al bunker asignado, por favor síganme tengo un transporte que nos llevara **

Hi: se acercó a la teniente y hablo solo para ellos - **es el mismo al que dijo la general, no quiero poner en riesgo a mi familia**

**Q**: **no se preocupe yo estaré ahí, es donde yo vivo** – dicho esto Hiriam solo asintió y continuo el camino con su familia – **solo espero hacer lo correcto con respecto a t**i – hablo para si misma

* * *

**BUNKER N° 15 QUINCE **

**Q: bienvenidos, este es el lugar – **hablo, y se percató de la mirada que le daba Rachel –** Sres. Berry su habitación está a la derecha por el pasillo – **hablo desconcertando aún más a Rachel

**Hi: Acogedor, gracias teniente, Leroy tenemos que hablar – **hablo y camino rumbo a la habitación seguido de su esposo

**Q: tu habitación es la segunda de la….**

**Ra: porque nos trajiste a tu casa** – pregunto descolocando a la rubia

**Q: tu padre hablara contigo y el porqué de esto, tu habitación es la de la izquierda del pasillo del segundo piso** – hablo un tanto nerviosa al ver como se acercaba la morena

**Ra**: la miro, asintió y paso por el lado de la rubia dirigiéndose a su habitación pero se paró en medio de la escalera – **yo también tengo miedo a lo que me haces sentir **– hablo dejando congelada a la rubia en medio de la sala

* * *

**Gracias Por seguir la historia les dejo un nuevo capitulo**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Actualizare cada tres o cuatro días por el estudio pero si tengo tiempo lo hare seguido.**

**Gracias se les quiere y ****sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	6. Chapter 6

_Q: tu padre hablara contigo y el porqué de esto, tu habitación es la de la izquierda del pasillo del segundo piso – hablo un tanto nerviosa al ver como se acercaba la morena_

_Ra: la miro, asintió y paso por el lado de la rubia dirigiéndose a su habitación pero se paró en medio de la escalera – yo también tengo miedo a lo que haces sentir – hablo dejando congelada a la rubia en medio de la sala_

6

Los minutos pasaban y aun así no podía moverme, que había pasado, ¿Por qué dijo eso?, aun no lo entiendo, pero lo único se es que tengo que hacer algo al respecto, aun no supero el hecho que casi nos besamos, pero a la vez ese pánico que me envuelve ella se veía tan feliz cuando se encontró con Finn, que me lleno de una rabia interna, sé que el a ella le importa…. Piensa Quinn que tienes que hacer ya te dijo que tiene miedo, pero tú que sientes por ella….

**Hi: creo que tendrás que actuar con la cabeza fría, mi hija es muy diferente a ti, ella** – _hablo pero se detuvo para poder pensar bien lo que iba a decir_ – **ella solo quiere ser feliz**

**Q: porque yo, si ella supiera mi verdad, nunca querría estar conmigo, por lo que soy** _– hablo con un tono preocupado aun sin saber cómo actuar ante la situación_

**Hi: si nunca lo dices, nunca lo sabrás, Quinn yo fui tu medico de niña y sabes bien que no debes avergonzarte de algo que forma parte de ti**_—hablo tratando que la rubia entienda el punto de vista_ – **a ver dime aparte de tus padres, ¿quién más sabe sobre tu situación? **

**Q: solo lo sabe Santana y Sue, ellas son las únicas aunque hay muchos soldados que sospechan como Marley, ella bueno salía conmigo** – _dejo de hablar al ver que Rachel salía de su habitación _

**Ra: ¿qué pasa?** – _pregunto al ver a su padre y a Quinn en la sala _

**Hi: nada hija, solo hablábamos sobre la base y lo que tengo que hacer** – _mintió por que esa era una conversación que tenía que hacer a solas con Quinn_

**Ra: papi, a eso en que vas a trabajar en la base** – _pregunto pero aun así noto la mirada penetrante que le daba Quinn _

**Hi: trabajare con los padres de Quinn y Britt, en los laboratorios** – _explico_ – **y no te diré más así que no preguntes** – _se adelantó a su hija al ver que iba a hacer más preguntas que más parecían un interrogatorio_ **– bueno creo que me iré a descansar, con permiso**

**Q: como sabes que ya es la hora de….**

**Hi: ya me pusieron al tanto de los horarios y es mejor que descansen las dos también, el hecho que aquí no haiga día, no quiere decir que nunca dormirán** – _trato de ser lo más serio posible_

**Ra: ok papi seria hasta mañana – **_se despidió de su padre quien ya se dirigía a su habitación _

**Hi: tú también hija**—_hablo recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija_ – **hasta mañana Quinn, que descanses**

**Q: hasta mañana Sr Berry** – _contesto cordialmente la rubia, y luego Hiriam entro a su habitación_

**Ra: Quinn** – _llamo la atención de la rubia_ – **explícame el horario que llevan aquí en la base – **

**Q: ah, claro, nosotros bueno el horario empieza de 00:00 a 24:59, entramos a servicio desde las 8:00 hasta las 17:00 horas eso es la rutina cuando no hay misiones** – _explico la rubia mirando el reloj que se encontraba en una de las mesas hasta que se dio cuenta que Rachel se había acercado al punto de ponerla nerviosa __**–**_** ah, hay otra pre- pregunta** – _hablo nerviosa la rubia cosa que Rachel se dio cuenta y por dentro la hizo sonreír_

**Ra: no nada Quinn, hasta mañana que descanses** – _hablo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia _

**Q: has- hasta mañana Rachel** – _hablo tratando de componer su compostura, y viendo como Rachel se encerraba en su habitación_ – **el miedo no es una opción **– _se dijo para si misma_

* * *

Nuevamente las primeras horas de un supuesto nuevo día aún no se daba cuenta como era que la rubia ojiazules no quería despegarse de ella pero le gustaba que estuviera ahí con ella, sabía que lo empezó a sentir cuando la vio a los ojos era algo que dañaría su reputación, pero lo iba a dejar esa chica se estaba metiendo en todos sus sentidos, le gustaba como contaba lo que había vivido afuera de la Base y como quería que sea su nueva vida dentro de ella, imaginarse que tal vez la compartan juntas….

**San: buenos días dormilona** _- hablo al ver que la chica que estaba a su lado y que no se había ido empezaba a despertar_

**Br: hola, buenos días** – _contesto un poco adormilada pero después se exalto -_ **¿Cómo sabes que es de día?**

**San:** _con una sonrisa_ – **sencillo las horas en la base empiezan a las 00:00 y terminan a las 24:59 eso quiere decir que** – _miro hacia la pared donde había un reloj_ - **son las 7:22**

**Br: genial, eso será divertido adivinar si es de día o de noche –** _luego su rostro se tornó un poco serio_ **- como te sientes, aun te duele la herida **

**San: la verdad un poco, pero sanare, si tú me cuidas claro - **_termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro_

**Br: claro yo seré tu enfermera personal** – _se acercó al rostro de Santana y le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que la sobresalto pero correspondió al Beso, un beso tierno y duce, tímido he inocente como Brittani._

**San: cuando Salga de aquí, te quiero conmigo a mi lado **–_hablo mirándola fijamente_—**que dices**

**Br: no crees que debemos tener nuestra cita primero, mira que Tubbi es muy romántico – **_hablo la rubia_

**San: ¿Tubbi? es tu gato verdad **– _la rubia asintió_** -ok tendremos nuestra cita**

* * *

**Bunker N° 15 - 8:00 horas**

Llevo más de una hora mirando el techo, después de mucho tiempo he podido dormir tranquila, después de mucho tiempo me siento segura, ya hace una hora se fueron mis padres, lo único que escuche fue lo que dijo mi papi Leroy "regresamos más tarde nos toca trabajar cuídate hija, te queremos"…también los quiero papi les respondí, pero aún no se puedo hacer en este lugar, salir es una posibilidad y buscar a Britt, tal vez a Kurt y Mercedes, o Finn, no a él no….

"_Yo también tengo miedo a lo que haces sentir", _porque lo dijo, ella no me conoce , ni yo a ella, pero el solo hecho de estar cerca de ella me hace sentir bien, tranquila…miedo si eso tengo a querer y que no me quieran, no quiero que vuelva a suceder…

**Ra: buenos días** _– saludo a la rubia que estaba en la cocina preparando lo que sería el desayuno _– **como amaneciste**

**Q: buenos días, bien y tu** – _sea lo que sea lo que siento por ti no luchare en contra de el _– **¿Desayuno?**

**Ra: bien, tranquila y si por favor** – _parece como si ha ido a correr, definitivamente entre Finn y ella hay diferencia_ **– gracias** _– dijo al ver como la rubia pasaba el desayuno y se sentaba al frente de ella_

_Después de unos minutos _

**Q: me olvidaba te llego esto** _– hablo parándose a traer una caja_ – **son cosas que vas a necesitar aquí **_**– **__hablo entregándole la caja a Rachel_

**Ra: ¿qué es?** _– pregunto con curiosidad_

**Q**_: sonrió al notar la curiosidad de la morena_ – **ropa, lo que necesitaras y si te falta algo me visas para pedirlo** –

**Ra: ok, gracias, por el desayuno **– _hablo un poco tímida_** – iré a darme un baño **- _prácticamente salió corriendo de la cocina con la caja entre sus brazos_

**Q: esto se va a complicar mucho, que me pasa AHHHH - **_grito la rubia_

**Un baño de agua tibia era lo que necesitaba Rachel, después de ver la ropa que había en la casa y ordenarla, entro a la tina, pero antes de que pisara algo llamo su atención, que la hizo asustar…..**

**RA: OH POR DIOS, AUXILIO – **_grito la morena siendo escuchada por Quinn, que estaba en la sala y que salió corriendo a la habitación de Rachel, al notar que estaba cerrada trato de tumbar la puerta_

**Q: Rachel, que pasa ábreme – **_empezando a desesperarse_

**Ra: por favor ayúdame **– _seguía gritando la morena desde adentro de un momento a otro la rubia logro abrir la puerta y entrar directo al baño al ver que pasaba _

**Q: Rachel estas bien, que paso – **_pregunto la rubia mientras agarraba a Rachel entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba la morena _

**Ra: ahí en el agua, un... una serpiente – **_hablo tratando de calmarse_ -

**Q: ven – **_saco a Rachel del baño y luego volvió a entrar a él, encontrándose con una serpiente venenosa, ella lo sabía muy bien pues en las entrenamientos le enseñaron las clases de serpientes que existía_ – **tranquila no te hará nada está muerta** – _volvía al lado de Rachel que se había cubierto con una toalla y sentado en su cama_

**Ra: Como entro** _– pregunto Rachel aun alterada_

**Q: no lo sé pero lo averiguare** – _se arrodillo y cogió las manos de Rachel_ – **yo te voy a cuidar, nadie te hará daño, lo prometo** – _hablo acariciando la mejilla de la morena, no sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos solo se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo_

**Ra: lo prometes** – _hablo la morena y la rubia solo asintió_… tanto Rachel como Quinn conectaron miradas y se acercaban la rubia desvió la mirada a los labios de Rachel, el tiempo parecía lento mientras ella se acercaban cada vez más a o que tal vez ambas esperaban para solucionar sus dudas, un beso lento, cargado de mil emociones, un beso tierno que demostraba que ambas lo esperaban, la complicidad como lo hacían era inexplicable, se separaron cuando el aire les hiso falta, se miraron si saber que decir o que hacer, ninguna emitía palabra alguna, ambas parecían solo escuchar los latidos de su corazón….

**Q: yo, yo lo siento** – _se paró y salió de la habitación de Rachel_

**Ra: Quinn**…- _susurro _

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Encuesta díganme si quieren GP Santana, la mayoría gana**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Actualizare cada tres o cuatro días por el estudio pero si tengo tiempo lo hare seguido.**

**Gracias se les quiere y ****sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	7. Chapter 7

_tanto Rachel como Quinn conectaron miradas y se acercaban la rubia desvió la mirada a los labios de Rachel, el tiempo parecía lento mientras ella se acercaban cada vez más a o que tal vez ambas esperaban para solucionar sus dudas, un beso lento, cargado de mil emociones, un beso tierno que demostraba que ambas lo esperaban, la complicidad como lo hacían era inexplicable, se separaron cuando el aire les hiso falta, se miraron si saber que decir o que hacer, ninguna emitía palabra alguna, ambas parecían solo escuchar los latidos de su corazón…._

_Q: yo, yo lo siento – se paró y salió de la habitación de Rachel_

_Ra: Quinn…- susurro _

7

El miedo no es una opción, siempre me repetí esa frase mientras estaba en entrenamiento en el cuartel, ahora me siento como una completa idiota, la bese, si lo hice, me gusto claro que sí, supe cómo reaccionar después NO, yo sé que ella no me conoce y yo tampoco la conozco, pero no quiero huir de lo que he empezado a sentir, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a ella y decirle lo que pasa o preguntarle lo que siente…

Cuando era pequeña siempre soñé con el príncipe azul, que vendría por mí y estaríamos juntos con un final feliz por siempre, creía que ese Príncipe seria Finn, pero ahora ya no estoy segura, un simple beso hizo que pensara que tal vez la conozco, no sé dónde pero sé que la he visto, aun me cuesta recordar, fueron mucho años de vivir escondidos y ahora simplemente eres libre…

**Q: tranquila no pasa nada** – _se decía la a ella misma_ – **entras hablas y listo** _– seguía en si misma que no escucho quien entraba a la casa_

**San: Quinn, me canso de espérate en ese maldito hospital** – _dijo un poco sobresaltada_ – **Quinn me estas escuchando** – _hablaba mientras veía a la rubia hablarse a ella misma y caminar de un lado para el otro en la sala _

**Br: ¿Qué pasa?—**_pregunto la rubia cuando vio a Santana quien solo la fijo su vista en Quinn_—**ya veo, problemas **_– dijo mirando a la rubia que seguía en caminando de lado a lado por la sala_

**San: eso parece** – _hablo tiernamente a la rubia, luego de postura y_ – **MIERDA QUINN TE PUEDES DETERNE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS** – _grito sobresaltándola que se detuvo y luego vio a San que no tenía buena cara_

**Q:** _con la mirada fija en Santana_ – **¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cuándo te han dado de alta? y ¿porque estas en mi casa?** – _pregunto pero luego cayó en cuenta que ya no estaban solas en casa_

**San: enserio preguntas eso, bueno ya déjame decirte….** _— fue interrumpida por _

**Br: Rachel** _– grito la Ojiazul quien se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga_ – **¿Dónde están los demás? Ya saliste es muy bonito por aquí – **

**Ra: aun no Britt, pero creo que tenemos que hacerlo para conocer el lugar – **dijo de forma cariñosa a su amiga

**Q: que gusto de que estés bien San – **_hablo acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola _**– en serio no vuelvas a hacerte la heroína**

**San: tranqui Q, no volverá a pasar – **_contesto de la misma forma en que hablo su amiga_**– ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Sue me ha informado algo que es preocupante – **_hablo en tono bajo mientras dirigía la vista a Brittani y Rachel que hablaban, y al mismo tiempo el cruce de miradas que se dieron Rachel y Quinn_ **– **"esto es algo nuevo" – pensó

**Q: San vamos al estudio, ahí podemos hablar** – le hablo a su amiga quien se dirigía al lado de Brittani –

**San: ok, Brittani espérame un momento, ya regreso **– le hablo a la rubia, quien solo asintió y le regalo una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Rachel quien las miro con una sonrisa picara

* * *

… EN EL ESTUDIO

**Q: aquí podemos hablar sin interrupciones, dime cual es la información** – _hablo sin mirar a su amiga_ – **antes que me digas, hoy encontramos una serpiente en la habitación de Rachel, dime eso tienen algo que ver**

**San: si eso tiene que ver, la destrucción del puente no fue hecha por zombis, sino, por la persona quien distribuyo el virus, eso quiere decir que tendremos que salir en una misión…- **_iba a continuar pero_

**Q: tu no vas a ir aun te estas recuperando, y no quiero correr riesgo que te pase algo** – _hablo la rubia con determinación_ – **y no quiero que me contradiga**s – _continuo al ver que Santana iba a refutarle_ – **te quedaras a cuidar a Rachel y su familia **

**San: ¿te pasa algo? Desde cuando llamas por su nombre a los protegidos** – _hablo un poco burlona_

**Q: la misma forma que tu estas con Brittani, y ahora tú te quedas a cargo aquí iré en un rato más al cuartel para hablar con Sue** _– hablo en forma segura siendo la Teniente, Santana solo asintió un poco extrañada por la actitud de Quinn_

* * *

…SALA DEL BUNKER

**Br: algo te pasa, dime **– _hablo la rubia mientras miraba detenidamente a la morena_

**Ra: la verdad si, ha pasado algo que no me esperaba** – _dijo y bajar la mirada algo que llamo la atención de Brittani_

**Br: Rachel** – _la rubia abrazo a la morena quien se aferró a su amiga_ - **¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? **

**Ra: No Britt, solo necesito distraerme un rato** – _mintió aún no se sentía preparada para hablar sobre lo sucedido hace algunas horas_ – **pero dime ¿dónde se van a quedar? y ¿dónde estabas tú? – **_pregunto para cambiar el tema porque sabía que Brittani iba a insistir…_… Britt le conto todo lo que había hablado con Santana, lo que paso en el hospital, y las cosas que querían hacer después que se encontrara una cura al virus de la epidemia zombi

* * *

….HABITACION DE QUINN

La rubia se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensando que debía hacer, tenía claro que tenía que hablar con Rachel, pero aun no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, sí que sus temores salieran a la luz, se sentía un poco decepcionada, al recibir un correo de Sue diciéndole que tenía que ir al Cuartel el día siguiente, para encaminarse en una nueva misión…..eso le restaba tiempo y no podía dejar del beso se quede así…

Un simple beso solo fue eso, no Quinn, no te engañes para ti fue más que eso, fue ir al cielo y bajar al mismo tiempo, y tú sabes que ya no hay retorno a lo que estas sintiendo, no des pasos que después te puedas arrepentir ella es importante para ti y eso tú lo sabes….

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la rubia quien se dispuso a abrirla….

**Ra: hola** – _Saludo tímidamente_ **– llego algo para ti** _– señalo hacia la puerta, alejándose lo más que de la habitación de la rubia_

**Q: hola, gracias veré que es**—_hablo y saliendo de su habitación, sintiéndose mal por ver que Rachel se alejó de_ ella

**Ra: creo que saldré por un rato** – _hablo dirigiéndose a la puerta pasando por un lado de Quinn quien sujeto su mano, deteniendo el paso de Rachel quien la miro un poco desconcertada_

**Q: no te asustes, solo necesito hablar contigo** – _dijo la rubia quien se acercaba más a la morena que no sabía si moverse o quedarse ahí parada_ – **por favor déjame hablar de lo que paso**

**Ra: no pasó nada** - se dispuso a hablar pero fue calla –

**Q. por favor** – _más que hablar con certeza salió como una súplica que Rachel identifico como temor_ – **no quiero que salgas por esa puerta y pienses que lo que paso es solo para divertirme sé que fue un solo beso, pero no sé por qué, yo, te necesito**

"_al escuchar esto Rachel, se empezó a preguntar qué es lo que Quinn teme tanto ¿a enamorase?, tal vez pero aun así, ella no sabía el por qué se sentía tan aliviada al no ser la única a quien le empezó a brotar ese sentimiento de miedo y amor"_

**Ra: Quinn, nunca pensaría eso** – _hablo la morena tomando la otra mano de Quinn quien la miraba directamente a los ojos_ – **necesito que me cuides, te necesito, pero no sé cómo empezar algo que aún no sabemos que es**—_termino de hablar y vio que en los ojos verdes de la rubia aparecía un brillo especial que poco a poco se cerraban_…se cerraban al igual que la distancia entre ellas un simple roso fue suficiente para que un nuevo beso se presentara … se besaron dulcemente, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas, algo que no hicieron en el primer beso, el beso poco a poco fue tornándose un poco más pasional, Rachel rodeo con sus brazo el cuello de la rubia y esta sujetaba fuertemente la cintura de la morena, mientras la dirigía al sofá que estaba en medio de la sala, colocando a Rachel sin romper el beso se acomodó encima de la morena….se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta y lo único que hicieron fue juntar sus fretes aun sintiendo el sabor de los labios de la otra

**Q: te necesito, en mi mundo yo te necesito** _– hablo tiernamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena_

**Ra: Hagamos esto como es correcto** _– dijo siendo consciente de la mirada que le dio la rubia – _

**Q: tienes Razón y esta vez are lo correcto** – _hablo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un vehículo – _

**Ra: son mis padre, Quinn párate** – _ordeno la morena empezando a desesperarse al ver que Quinn no se movía, causándole gracia a la rubia quien en vez de pararse sujeto a Rachel y le dio un nuevo beso, se separó de la morena al escucho la voz de Leroy Berry_….. La rubia sabía que podía contar con Hiriam para estar con Rachel pero Leroy sería un poco más complicado

**Le: hija como estas** – _hablo el padre de la morena aun así viendo a Quinn_ _detenidamente -_ **Como Esta teniente** - _saludo de forma tajante_

**Ra: hola papá, y papi** – _trata de cambiar el tema pero aun así Leroy no cambio la mirada que le estaba daño a Quinn_

**Q: buenas tardes Sr. Berry, como**…. — _fue interrumpida por la voz de Hiriam_

**Hi: Quinn necesito darte información para la próxima misión – **_le hablo a la rubia mientras que Rachel interrogaba a Quinn con la mirada_

* * *

**CUARTEL: DIA DE LA ****MISIÓN**

**Ra: como que te vas a una misión **_– hablaba la morena enojada_ – **no que querías hacer las cosas bien**

**Q: espera **- _veía como la Rachel se veía igual de hermosa cuando se enoja_ – **escúchame, volveré ok, volveré porque aquí pertenezco y por qué te necesito entiendes **– _hablo sujetando el rostro de la morena quien asintió mirando los ojos verdes de la rubia_

**Ra: prométeme que regresaras** – _pidió la morena_

**Q**: _con una sonrisa_ – **lo prometo** – _hablo dándole un beso que la morena se encargó de profundizar…._un beso, que marcaría lo que ahora en sus vidas significaría un nuevo comienzo, para ambas aun así, Rachel sentía que Quinn no le era completamente sincera…. —**Que pasa Rach **_– pregunto al ver como la morena se separó estrepitosamente de la rubia, pero se dio cuenta al sentir como empezaba a reaccionar su propio cuerpo_ **– déjame explicarte por favor **– _pidió la rubia viendo como Rachel estaba consternada por lo que sintió_

**Ra: Eso es, tú tienes – **_no le articulaban palabras estaba totalmente sorprendida_

**Q: por favor Hablemos – **_volvió a suplicar la rubia_

**Sue: Fabray, hasta que hora te vamos a esperar se tienen que ir ya – **_ordeno la general_

**Q: por favor hablaremos cuando regrese—**_le dijo la rubia a la morena quien solo asintió dándole un suave beso_

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Primero: sé que los soldados son valientes y fuertes, en esta historia sé que se puede ver que Quinn siendo un Militar es un poco débil en cuanto a sus sentimientos, mas no en la forma de liderar a una tropa. **

**Un militar a pesar de ser fuerte, valiente, tienen ese temor en cuanto a los sentimientos de las personas que quieren, lo se lo viví en experiencia propia mi padre fue militar y lo enviaron a la zona del BRAE una zona donde el terrorismo gobierna y él siempre me dijo que se sentía débil cuando pensaba en mí y mi madre, aun así cuando estaba en operativos fue un gran militar….. Digamos que es lo mismo que le pasa a Quinn no sabe cómo actuar ante el sentimiento que despierta Rachel en ella …**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**La actualización será un poco más temporánea puesto que estas dos semanas siguientes empiezan mis parciales y tengo que céntraRme en mi estudio pero tratare que no se a tan prolongado el tiempo de espera**

**Gracias se les quiere y ****sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	8. Chapter 8

8

Años Atrás.

Ha pasado una semana desde que nos cambiamos de refugio, esta casa en donde ahora nos encontramos es hermosa por dentro y parece bien cuidada a pesar de que no viva nadie…..un nuevo refugio en una casa hermosa, que irónico, nada es hermoso en este tiempo desde que empezó a reinar el miedo; dejamos atrás donde he crecido, sé que mis padres tienen miedo que algo me suceda si doy un paso fuera del refugio, mi padre Leroy Berry, prefiere que estemos escondidos , yo no veo que eso sea una solución estar escondido es algo que no se si pueda hacer por ahora…..

**¿A dónde crees que vas Rachel Berry**?—_dijo un hombre que reconoció por la voz de Hiriam Berry_

**Ra: yo, yo solo quiero ver el interior de la casa, papá** - _respondió un tanto_ _nerviosa, algo que aumento al ver que su padre la reprendía con la mirada _

**Hi: no saldrás y lo sabes** - _hablo un tanto molesto_ - **así que quieres conocer la casa -**- _pregunto mientras que la morena solo asentía_ **– entonces ve por la otra puerta Rachel** – _dijo al ver que su hija iba a abrir la puerta de salida _

**Ra: lo siento** – _dijo apenada_ – **iré a buscar a Brittani **

**Hi: hija ven** – _la llamo y la abrazo con fuerza que mostraba el amor de padre al cual la chica de unos 15 años se aferró_ –** ve conoce la casa, solo no salgas, te lo pido por favor hija** – _hablo de forma tierna mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su hija_

**Ra: está bien papá**- _respondió mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa en busca de su amiga_

* * *

**INTERIOR DE LA CASA **

**Ra: esto es realmente hermoso, como si alguien sigue viviendo aquí, no crees Britt – **_hablo mirando todo el lugar_

**Br: Si que lo es, vamos arriba Rach** – _agarro la mano de su amiga y se la llevo escalera arriba llegando a un pasillo con muchas puertas que debían ser_ _habitaciones_ – **wou son muchas habitaciones, no crees Rach…. Rachel** – _esta estaba totalmente asombrada por el cuadro donde reflejaba a la familia que habito es lugar, una mujer sentada en lo que sería una banca de un parque junto una niña de unos 8 años, el hombre que sería su esposo cargando a una niña de unos 4 años_ **– lindo cuadro**

**Ra: sí que lo es, aunque yo conozco a estas personas** – _dijo sorprendiendo_ _a su amiga_ – **unas cuando estaba en el consultorio de mi papá Hiriam, ellos llegaron ahí**

**Br: enserio** – _se quedó viendo el cuadro_ **– busquemos una habitación donde podamos dormir Rach –**

**Ra: claro Britt** – _empezó a mirar por el pasillo y vio una puerta que le llamo mucho la atención, la pintura era de color celeste con tonos azules que la decoraban, busco a su amiga y no estaba_ **– Brittani** – _la llamo y la chica rubia salió de uno de los cuartos _

**Br: yo me quedo con esta –** _hablo con tal inocencia que la hizo sonreír_ **– tú con cual te quedas** – _pregunto _

**Ra: entrare en esta** – _fue la respuesta para después entrar a la habitación_

Rachel Miraba toda la habitación sorprendida, como era posible que este totalmente ordenada, no había ningún rastro que indicara que ya nadie vivía ahí, que nadie dormía en esa habitación, todo era completamente extraño, y ella era la única se daba cuenta de esto…

**Le: ¿Qué haces aquí?, hija** – _pregunto el padre de la morena entrando a la habitación _

**Ra: puedo quedarme aquí,** - _hablo un poco temerosa por la reacción que podría tener su padre_

**Le:** _suspiro_ **– está** **bien **– _respondió sorpresivamente a la morena, ella jamás pensó que su padre cediera tan rápido _**– estaremos abajo, si nos necesitas –** _dijo dando un beso en la cabeza de su hija, para luego salir de la habitación _

Aún seguía extrañada reviso la habitación encontrándose con fotos, cuadernos de dibujos y sobre todo lo que parecía un diario de la persona que vivía ahí…

**Hey, ¿Por qué tan sola?—**_pregunto un muchacho que conocía bien, quien siempre la miraba con una sonrisa_

**Ra: Finn, me asustaste** – _dijo tocándose el pecho_ – **solo estaba mirando, como todo a pesar que ya nadie vive aquí, todo sigue intacto** – _sintió como el chico la abrazaba por la cintura , lo cual la hizo sonreír, pero luego empezó a sentirse extraña con el_

**Fi: michas casa y refugios son iguales Rach** – _hablo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla_ – **dormirás aquí** _– pregunto_

**Ra: si, ya hable con mi padre** _– hablo separándose del chico quien la miro extrañado_ - **¿Dónde están los demás**? _– pregunto para cambiar el tema y evitar las preguntas del chico_

**Fi: abajo ya subirán a buscar sus habitaciones** – _tomo la mano de Rache pero esta la saco_ – **descansa, lo necesitas** _– dijo y salió de la habitación un tanto enojado _

* * *

Mientras la horas pasaban, se acercaba la hora en se debía de apagar las luces, algo que informo Hirian Berry, Rachel busco algo con que alumbrar mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño encontrando así solo una lámpara pequeña, la cual encendió mientras se recostaba en la cama intentado dormir...

Un ruido prominente del balcón hizo que Rachel despertara de inmediato, cogió la lámpara y alumbro hacia la ventana, donde pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, el temor la invadió al pensar que sería uno de los infectados, pero eso quedó descartado al ver que se empezó a quejar, se acercó y vio que alguien intentaba levantarse, parecía herida así que decidió salir y ayudarla….

**Ra: déjame ayudarte** – _hablo sobresaltando a la chica_

**¿Quién eres tú?** – _hablo un poco sobresaltada, se paró de inmediato y dando a relucir la herida en el brazo, Rachel sintió miedo al ver como la chica se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba por los brazos ejerciendo fuerza en ellos causando dolor a la morena –_ **habla quien eres** – _la sujeto con fuerza empujándola al interior de la habitación_

**Ra: estamos aquí refugiándonos llegamos hace algunos días, por favor no me hagas daño **– h_ablo empezando a sollozar y a la ves aliviándose al ver que la chica la soltaba, para luego buscar algo con que curarse la herida pero se sorprendió al ver como miraba la fotografía que había en el escritorio_ – **déjame que te ayude con tu herida** – _se acercó y la hizo sentar en la cama mientras que buscaba algo en lo que sería el baño_

**Sabes que no necesito tu ayuda – **_hablo pero aun así se quedó tranquila mientras Rachel limpiaba la herida la cual parecía algo profunda, la limpio y cubrio con vendas que siempre hacia andar en su mochila_

**Ra: Quien te hizo esto** – _hablo pero no obtuvo respuesta_ – **puedes quedarte hay varias persona en esta casa **

**Por qué me ayudas – **_pregunto_** - no sabes quién soy y aun así me ayudas**

**Ra: mis padres, ellos ayudan a personas que encontramos, digamos a sobrevivientes que no han sido infectados – **_respondió mientras caminaba a desechar las vendas con sangre – _**dime porque escogiste esta casa**

**No puedo decirlo**_ – hablo al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos aparecían – _**yo viví aquí con mis padre, con mi hermana – **_hablo sorprendiendo a Rachel_**- antes que preguntes no ellos, no han sido infectados, han sido reclutados por el Gobierno al igual que yo, en este tiempo he tenido problemas que me hicieron pensar en lo que deje aquí y solo escape, sé que tengo que regresar y lo hare pero quería volver a ser quien fui una vez… **

**Ra: Como te hiciste la herida** – pregunto después de un rato de silencio

**Resbale y me corte con mi propia cuchilla, no te preocupes no estoy infectada** – _hablo al ver como la miraba la chica que hasta hace un rato le había curado la herida –_ **Soy Q, todos me llaman así** – t_endió la mano siendo recibida por Rache_

**Ra: Barbra** – _dijo dando su segundo nombre_ – **te quedaras** – _pregunto al ver el arma que llevaba la otra _

**No la verdad es hora de que me valla me da gusto que alguien habite este lugar aunque sea como refugio** – _dijo acercándose a Rachel quien distinguió los ojos verdes avellana, una mirada que cambio algo en ella, el contraste de verde y marrón hizo un efecto que solo fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta…_. Un beso en la mejilla y un gracias fue lo que recibió logrando despertar en ella algo que nunca había sentido, y después la viera salir por donde había entrado siendo consiente que el gobierno tenía un área de protección que ahora esperaba que supieran que estarían ahí…Algo nuevo que apareció y con la esperanza de que volvería a suceder solo con la indicada…

**Hi: Rachel, todo bien, escuche voces** – _pregunto su padre en el momento que la morena abrió la puerta_

**Ra: si papá, todo está bien - **

* * *

**Bueno con esto espero que algunas dudas hayan sido solucionadas con respecto al recuerdo de Rachel de donde conocía a Quinn **

**ampamja**** gracias por la suerte, sé que hare un gran trabajo en mis parciales **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**La actualización será un poco más temporánea puesto que estas dos semanas siguientes empiezan mis parciales y tengo que céntrame en mi estudio pero tratare que no se a tan prolongado el tiempo de espera**

**Gracias se les quiere y ****sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sue: Fabray, hasta que hora te vamos a esperar se tienen que ir ya – ordeno la general _

_Q: por favor hablaremos cuando regrese—le dijo la rubia al a morena quien solo asintió dándole un suave beso a la rubia-_

9

Dos semanas después

Aun no quiero empezar algo que después me arrepienta, Finn es mi novio desde ya varios años, pero lo que Quinn me hizo sentir en cada uno de sus besos es totalmente ajeno, sé que dije que la necesitaba, pero ahora ni yo misma estoy segura, dos semanas y aun no tengo noticias de ella, mis padres dicen que no hay ningún informe con respecto a la nueva misión….

**Fi: Rach, me aceptaron en el cuartel, iré a los entrenamientos, a partir de mañana –** _hablo el chico con entusiasmo – _

**Ra: que bien Finn** _– respondió mientras lo abrazaba para que no notara su desgano _- **me alegro por ti**

**Fi: Rach**, **este lugar es hermoso, salgamos a un paseo que dice** _– hablo_ _mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla_ **– tus padres nunca se opondrán **

**Ra: no creo que….** —fue interrumpida por

**San: Rachel a partir de mañana, tendrás que ir a la enfermería ahí entraras en entrenamiento, como lo pediste -**- _hablo luego miro fijamente al chico tenia abrazado a Rachel –_ **y en unos días llegan los nuevos Rescatados y ya sabes quién viene con ellos** – _dijo un tanto déspota, algo que no pasó desapercibida por la morena quien se tensó, sabía que ya era la hora de decidir._

**Fi: que quiso decir** – _hablo un tanto confundido_ **– entraras a enfermería, eso es bueno** – _dijo un poco más entusiasmado _

**Ra: si Brittani también está entrara –** _dijo alejándose del chico, que se dio cuenta que la morena lo estaba evitando _

**Fi: que pasa Rachel, son varios días que no quieres salir conmigo ni siquiera me has dado un beso** – _hablo el chico mientras hacía pucheros_ – **vamos, amor hemos formalizado hace un tiempo atrás y ahora…**. —no _termino de hablar porque fue callado por los labios de Rachel, un simple beso al cual la lleno la cabeza de dudas, con respecto a Quinn_, _un beso diferente sin ningún efecto de amor en ella –_ **Wou, eso fue increíble**

**Ra: si lo fue** – _dijo dándose vuelta para que el chico no viera su rostro_ **– hoy estaré un tanto ocupada, estaré con mi papá Leroy, la salida lo dejamos para otro día** – _dijo mientras el chico asentía, y se acercaba a abrazarla por la espalda, girándola para darle otro beso en los labios_

**Fi: te quiero Rachel, no lo olvides** – _dijo y salió del bunker, dejando a la morena sola que volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos_

* * *

…..Tal vez todo inicio muy rápido y solo me estoy confundiendo, Finn es un gran chico siempre me ha ayudado, y yo lo quiero…..Quinn, sé que entenderá ella yo no sé qué fue lo que sentí cuando nos besamos pero el hecho que ella quiera hablar conmigo sobre ese tema…. Rachel concéntrate a partir de mañana, entraras al entrenamiento de enfermería del cuartel, hablaras con Quinn cuando regrese y le dirás que no puedes hacer esto, tu estas enamorada de Finn y eso no cambiara…..

**Hi: hija está bien** – _hablo el hombre al ver a su hija tan distraída_ –

**Ra: ah, perdón papi que me dijiste** – _respondió saliendo del problema interno de su cabeza – _

**Hi: que si estás bien, he notado que últimamente estas un poco distraída – **_volvió a repetir_ **- enserio Rachel algo te pasa y ahora mismo me dices que es lo que te pasa **

**Ra:** _suspiro_ **– es algo complicado y la verdad no se que hacer – **_hablo desesperada__** –**_** estoy confundida es eso papá**

**Hi: tienes dudas sobre Finn **_**– **__pregunto su padre aun sabiendo que esa duda se debía a la presencia de Quinn en su vida __**–**_** oh hay alguien mas**

**Ra: no quiero hablar de eso **_**– **__de pronto algo en la mente de Rachel la llamo la atención __**–**_

**Ra: papi, te acuerdas que hace unos años atrás llegamos a un refugio, bueno una casa que estaba intacta **– _pregunto un tanto dudosa_** – porque nos llevaste ahí—**_lo soltó de la nada, dejando a su padre anonadado_

**Hi: porque lo quieres saber **– **pregunto sabiendo cual sería la respuestas aunque dudaba que su hija se acuerde de las personas a la cual pertenecía la casa**

**Ra: papá, por favor dime – volvió a preguntar con un tono de suplica – tu conocías a esas personas dime—pero el hombre no hablaba se limito a ver a su hija sin saber que decir**

**Hi: creo que no es el momento, ni la persona quien te debe contar eso – **_hablo para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida_** – siempre contaras conmigo para lo que decidas, pero creo es hora de que empieces a buscar respuestas por ti misma - **_hablo dejando de nuevo sola a su hija _

* * *

_**CUARTEL CINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS**_

**Sue: cómo es posible que esto pasara** – _entro gritando la general a su oficina _- _ahora mismo me explicas lo que sucedió _

**San: nadie sabe cómo sucedió** _– trato de hablar tranquilamente _–

**Sue: entraron por el lado sur y aun así no saben quién fue el que ocasiono tremendo alboroto –** _hablo mientras golpeaba su escritorio con sus puños _– **dime López los últimos rescatados quienes fueron**

**San: los que están en esta lista los trajeron ayer, la teniente Fabray informo…-** _trato de continuar, pero la interrupción de la teniente_

**Q: Sue hay problemas atacaron el Laboratorio** – _hablo sorprendiendo tato a su general como a la Sargento_ – **ha habido más ataques de infectados en lado sur, una de mis tropas lo esta controlando** – _volvió a informar _

**Sue: esto ya no está bien, alguien quiere sabotear**

Tanto Quinn como Santana se miraron, comprendiendo que la situación en la base se estaba poniendo mal, primero fue el puente de transferencia, luego ataques en la entrada de la Base del lado Sur, y ultimo alguien había entrado a uno de los laboratorios a mezclar lo que serían los antídotos ya casi concluidos

**Sue: esto tenemos que averiguarlo** ya – _hablo poniendo en mando una orden_ – **Cuantos nuevos reclutados tenemos en entrenamiento** – _pregunto sorprendiendo a ambas chica_

**Q: Sue. No creo que se a conveniente….** – _fue interrumpida por la voz de mando_

**Sue: General Silvester, para ti Fabray** – _grito dejando en claro de quien debían seguir las órdenes _

**Q: claro mi General** – _hablo un tanto fastidiada por la situación_ – **Son 16 nuevos reclutados que se han inscrito, esa es la cifra exacta** – _dio la información para luego dirigirse a la salida_

**Sue: Fabray, López desde mañana las quiero en el Campo de entrenamiento, se harán cargo de los reclutas** _– hablo dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas se miraban sin comprender el porqué de la orden_

* * *

Las palabras dichas son importantes cuando lo dices de corazón, de corazón según lo que sientes en ese momento con la persona especial que hace que te sientas querida, que sientas que siestas a su lado puedes luchar por todo y contra todo, eso fue lo que pensó Quinn durante las dos semanas que duro su misión, esperando el día para poder hablar con Rachel decirle lo que ella guarda su secreto mejor guardado, sabía que si lograba conquistar a Rachel, ella haría todo lo posible para que se feliz…

La noche anterior la escuche llegar sé que era tarde pero no podía dormir, me empezó a brotar de nuevo las dudas tal vez lo dije muy pronto, pero solo lo dije no lo controle, no quiero lastimar a nadie y es por eso que será mejor dejar las cosas claras Quinn debe saber que yo estoy con Finn y de ella recibiré solo su amistad y protección como lo prometió….

_**Ra: buenos días papi, recién se van**__ – hablo la morena que hacia acto de presencia en la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres_

**Le: buenos días pequeña** – _saludo su padre mientras pasaba futa fresca a su esposo –_ **hoy no habrá trabajo** -

**Hi: que tal, cariño, dormiste bien** – _pregunto el padre al ver pequeñas ojeras en el rostro de su hija_ **– parece que no dormiste bien**—_se respondió a si mismo_

**Ra: como así no irán a trabajar** – _hablo dejado de lado el comentario de papa_ – **en unas horas iré a la enfermería nos internaremos en entrenamiento con Brittani**

**Hi: si digamos que tenemos el día libre** _– hablo quitando importancia, para no decir lo que había ocurrido en los laboratorios_ – **me parece bien que …-** _no termino de hablar por que escucho la voz de la teniente que entraba al bunker junto a Santana_

**Q: buenos días a todos** - _saludo cuando entro a la cocina encontrándose con lo Berry _

**Hi: hola Quinn** – _saludo pasando en alto que ni su esposo ni su hija se dignaron en contestar –_ **que tal la misión** _– pregunto cambiando de tema_

**Q: ah, bien hubo algunos contratiempos con infectados, pero después todo salió bien** – _dijo mirando a Rachel que ni se dignó en mirarla, desconcertándola y bueno poniéndola triste_

**San: Q tenemos que irnos **– _entro hablando a la cocina_ **– Buenas con todos **– _saludo y fijando su mirada en Rachel y Quinn_ – **Teniente tenemos que irnos** – _Hablo sacando de un trance de pensamientos a la rubia, y exaltando a la morena por tono grave que llego a asustarla __**–**_** Rachel vamos te dejaremos en tu centro de entrenamiento** –_ esto llamo la atención de la morena que la miro extrañada –_ **Brittani viene con nosotras** – _termino de hablar respondiendo la duda que se vio en la cara de la chica_

_UNA HORA DESPUES_

Tanto Quinn como Rachel estaban listas, Rachel con un uniforme de enfermería y Quinn con el uniforme camuflado de militar, esto llamo la atención de la morena que no sabía cómo y por qué iba a ir Quinn al cuartel si por lo que había investigado era que después de una misión los militares descansaban unos días….

El viaje al cuartel y el centro de enfermería estaban cerca, Santana, quien manejaba moderadamente por el terreno puesto que aún no podía hacer demasiada fuerza y movimientos bruscos, su recuperación iba bien solo debía seguir algunas indicaciones para evitar que se habrá la herida…. Se dio cuenta de la tensión entre Rachel y Quinn… al llegar al centro de enfermería tanto Rachel como Brittani que se despidió de San y Quinn, la rubio vio como Rachel no la miraba así que decido hablar con ella en ese mismo momento…..

**Q: Rachel espera** – _alcanzo a la morena tomando su mano para que se detuviera_ – **que te pasa, será que ahora me vas a hablar o no**

**Ra: creo que mejor hablamos después** – _empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver como Quinn se acercaba a ella tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas_ – **es mejor que…**

**Q: es mejor que, creí que ante de que me fuera te ice saber qué es lo que me pasaba contigo **_– empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la morena_ **- que te pasa dime, sé que aun te debo una explicación…. —**_una voz que Quinn ya había escuchado antes izo que se separara de Rachel _

**Fi: Rachel, suerte en tu entrenamiento –** _dijo el muchacho al ves que le daba un beso en los labios dejando muy confundida a Quinn quien pedía una explicación con la mirada, pero después solo vino a la mente el primer día en la base y el efusivo abrazo que le dio la morena al chico _**– teniente lo siento, estaban hablando** – _pregunto _

**San: Hudson al cuartel ya o llegara Tarde a su entrenamiento** – _ordeno Santana quien había presenciado la escena desde el vehículo al igual que Brittani quien solo movió en negativa la cabeza pensando que debía hablar con Rachel sobre ese tema _

**Ra: Quinn, yo,** - _no termino de hablar por que vio en la mirada de Quinn una gran decepción, sabía que había hecho mal en decir palabras que dieran esperanzas, aunque sintieran que eran de verdad_

**Q: no hace falta, debí Saberlo desde el día que llegamos a la base** _– hablo luego se dio vuelta caminando rumbo al vehículo_

**Ra: déjame aclararlo por favor** _– hablo en tono alto para que la rubia la escuchara_

**Q: suerte en tu entrenamiento** – _hablo parándose_ – **todo está claro Rachel -**

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**La actualización será un poco más temporánea puesto que estas dos semanas siguientes empiezan mis parciales y tengo que céntrame en mi estudio pero tratare que no se a tan prolongado el tiempo de espera**

**Gracias se les quiere y ****sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia..**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ra: Quinn, yo, - no termino de hablar por que vio en la mirada de Quinn una gran decepción, sabía que había hecho mal en decir palabras que dieran esperanzas, aunque sintieran que eran de verdad_

_Q: no hace falta, debí Saberlo desde el día que llegamos a la base – hablo luego se dio vuelta caminando rumbo al vehículo_

_Ra: déjame aclararlo por favor – hablo en tono alto para que la rubia la escuchara_

_Q: suerte en tu entrenamiento – hablo parándose – todo está claro Rachel -_

10

Todo paso tan rápido ¡claro! como no darse cuenta, piensa en que tal vez sea lo mejor para todos, alejarme de ella será lo mejor por el momento... así no te haces esperanzas que nunca llegaran, La conociste y ella no se acordó de ti, la besaste y lo que resulto fue solo un desliz en un momento de dudas, si siente algo por mí es agradecimiento eso es lo único debe sentir…Pensar que podría haber sido diferente….

**CUARTEL: CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

**Sue: reúnanse todos** – _ordeno al ver al grupo de jóvenes_ – **dieciséis nuevos miembros, espero que con el llegar de días este grupo aumente, fórmense** – _volvió a ordenar, mientras veía como cada joven se formaban en una filas de cuatro_ – **a Partir de hoy estarán bajo entrenamiento, para formar parte de la tropa de protección y rescate, no quiero que decepcionen a sus familiares, contamos con ustedes… -**

**San: cree que demore su discurso **_– susurro a su compañera, pero esta estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida lo que Santana entendió y pensó en algo que si llamaría su atención_ – **sabes ayer antes de que llegaras a tu bunker tuve una gran faena con la morena **– _Bingo pensó_ _Santana Al ver con Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada_ – **Que?**

**Q: De que hablas** - _pregunto siendo consiente que Santana ya imaginaba que es lo que pasaba _– **no la nombres quieres** – _le advirtió a ver como la miraba con una ceja en alto _– **por favor **_**–**__ lo soltó más como una súplica que hizo saber a Santana que su amiga, la teniente no la estaba pasando bien_

**San: tú y yo hablaremos después** – _fue lo único que dijo para volver a estar en silencio_ – **escuchar a Sue es como escuchar a uno de esos científicos que hablan de modo taradesco** _– ese comentario hizo que una leve sonrisa se formara en los labios de La teniente _

**Sue: Bien dado que todo está explicado **_– llamo a uno de los soldados que se acercó sin protesta alguna al lado de la nueva tropa_ **– Puckerman, acérquese **– _lo mismo hizo con la teniente y la sargento_ – **Teniente Fabray, Sargento López **– _las llama para luego dirigirse a los nuevos soldados_ – **Puckerman les asignara sus casilleros donde guardaran sus pertenencia y donde encontraran su uniforme de entrenamiento, Fabray y López, les presento a quienes formaran parte de su nueva tropa, quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo entrenándolos , ¡ENTENDIDO! **-

**Q y S: si mi general – **

* * *

_**CENTRO DE ENFERMERIA**_

Sé que necesito pensar con claridad pero el hecho de estar junto a ella no ayuda, he cometido un error a decir lo que sentía cuando estaba confundida, y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo, Finn y yo nos enamoramos desde adolescentes y cuando él me pide que sea su novia, aparece quien menos piensas cambiando tu forma de pensar…. Acordarme de ella, después de estos años, es tan indescriptible pero solo es una ilusión que formo parte de mi vida o eso creo yo….

**Br: Rachel me vas a decir que es lo que pasa entre Quinn y tu** _– pregunto ya impaciente al ver que la morena no hablaba _

**Ra: Britt ahora no** – _respondio un tanto incomoda porque ella misma no sabía que le pasaba a pesar que Quinn confeso que quería estar con ella _

**Br: ahora nada Rachel lo que sucedió hace rato, que fue**—_volvió a decir ya un poco enojada_ **– bien sino me vas a decir espero que sepas que ni Finn ni Quinn tienen que sufrir por tus dudas** – _dijo esto se fue para uno de los casilleros dejando a Rachel sola con sus pensamientos_

**Ra: no lo aran, ya solucionare esto** – _susurro para ella misma mientras seguía a Brittani _– **Brittani espera**

Br: se detuvo y recibió un abrazo de su amiga – **que es lo que pasa Rach** – volvió a decir más calmada

**Ra: tengo miedo** –

ATENCION nuevos miembros de enfermería soy la Dra. Fanny Fabray a partir de ahora serán se les enseñara lo que son primeros auxilios, como actuar en medio de un ataque de infectados…

**Br: wau sí que se parecen** – _hablo mientras que Rachel se asentía mientras que veía a quien sería la hermana de la teniente Quinn Fabray_

**Ra: creo que esto se va a volver más complicado** _– susurro perro aun asila rubia la llego a escuchar mientras movía la cabeza negativamente_

* * *

_SEMANAS DESPUES_

_**CUARTEL: CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

….como explicar lo que me pasa no lo sé, no quiero hacer ni ver sufrir a nadie el tiempo se dedica a sanar cada herida, cada decepción, cada miedo es por eso que me tengo que alejar aún no se si lo que siento cambiara algún día, o tal vez se fortalezca más, necesito alejarme, necesito pensar con claridad, necesito irme de aquí….

**San: entonces lo decidiste** _– esa era la pregunta que planteaba cada día desde que se enteró de lo que iba suceder en tiempo no muy lejano_ **– enserio crees que es la decisión correcta **

**Q: correcta o no ya lo decidí** _– dijo la rubia que camina a su lado por el campo de entrenamiento -_ **acepte esa misión y sé que llevar un gran tiempo, lo suficiente espero** – _detuvo su caminar para ver cómo iba el estado_ _físico de los nuevos cabos que estaban bajo su mando en especial al chico alto_ – **no quiero que descuides sus entrenamientos, lo necesitaran**

**San: sigo pensando que es una estupidez que por esa mujer te quieras ir **– _hablo mientras se retiraba el lado de su teniente sabía que si se quedaba iba a presenciar lo mismo desde hace dos semanas su mirada perdida en la nada, y su mal trato que daba cuando su ánimo cambiaba de la tristeza al enojo_ – **sabes mejor te aclaro algo así te vas creí que la teniente Quinn Fabray decía el miedo no es una opción, pero lo primero que pasa es que te da miedo el amor, eres necia ella ha querido hablar contigo y tu solo te has alejado….-**

**Q: ella tiene a alguien más y lo sabes muy bien** – _respondió de la misma forma agresiva con la que le hablo Santana –_**no te tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida en darme consejos que tu no sigues**

**San: en primera no me vuelvas a interrumpir, suficiente tengo con verte como un infectado todos los días con tus cambios de humor y tu forma de encerrarte en ti misma** – _le grito mientras la apuntaba ella sabía que lo que decía iba a afectar a Quinn pero lo hacía por su bien quería que su amiga vuelva a hace la de antes_ – **es mejor que te vayas así puedes salir mañana mismo a tu nueva misión** _– dicho esto se alejó de la rubia dejándola con una gran ira no hacia Santana sino hacia ella misma que sabía que todo lo dicho por su amiga era verdad _

* * *

_**EN EL CENTRO DE ENFERMERIA **_

Como es de esperar siempre hay algo que te sorprende más, he pasado las dos últimas semanas queriendo entablar una conversación con la teniente pero lo único que he sacado es luego, ahora estoy de salida, tengo entrenamiento…. Ahora me doy cuenta que me importa mucho quiero que este cerca, que me hable, como lo hizo los primeros días….

Finn dice que algo me pasa, y tiene tanta razón ya no siento que estar con él me hace bien ahora solo es un sentimiento que hace que lo vea como el amigo que siempre fue y será, la decisión está tomada y tratare fortalecer lo que siento por ella …

**Br: entonces trataras de acercarte a la teniente de nuevo **- _susurro la rubia mientras veía como la doctora explicaba temas inyecciones en heridas profundas_ – **cuando lo harás**

**Ra: mañana, hable con Finn **_**– **__dijo mientras se le formaba una leve sonrisa en los labios pensando en la teniente_ –

**Br: como lo tomo Finn – **_cuestiono a su amiga mientras que el rostro de la morena se tornaba serio _

**Ra: mal, me acuso de estar con otro—**

_**FLASH BACK**_

La morena había citado a Finn al bunker donde se estaba quedando ya que probablemente sus padres y Quinn no se encontrarían ahí, después de haber intentado hablar con Quinn y dado que esta siempre la evitaba había decidido que lo mejor era terminar la relación con Finn dado que lo estaba hiriendo con cada acto que daba, y ahí se encontraba en la sala del bunker esperando y lista con la decisión que era la correcta…. salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado en la puerta….

**Fi: hola hermosa** _– saludo de forma cariñosa a la morena mientras entraba al bunker_

**Ra: hola Finn, por favor siéntate** – _dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa por como reaccionaria_

**Fi: bueno me dirás que querías decirme, aunque si estamos solos** – _dijo en forma coqueta mirando por todos lados por si había alguien _

**Ra: Finn, por favor** – _puso su mano deteniendo el acercamiento del chico_ **– yo necesito, en verdad lo siento** – _hablaba nerviosamente_

**Fi: que pasa Rachel, vamos dime de una vez** – _el chico insistió de forma prepotente_

**Ra: lo siento pero será mejor que terminemos** – _lo dijo muy nerviosa pero mirando directo al rostro del chico que la miraba desconcertado_

**Fi: ¿qué?, porque, no, no Rachel yo te amo, lo he hecho desde que éramos niños, ¿por favor, dime que he hecho mal? Te juro que cambiare** - _suplicaba el chico mirando tristemente a la morena_

**Ra: Finn esto también es difícil para mí, entiéndeme, siempre te vi como n amor platónico, te quiero y tú lo sabes, solo que no siento amor por ti** – _trataba de entender para que entendiera, que para ella también era difícil_

**Fi: sabes ya me lo esperaba, estabas tan distante, sé que hay alguien más Rachel, vamos dime es Punk es el verdad** – _dijo el muchacho parándose de golpe muy enojado _

**Ra: no Finn no hay nadie más, es que de verdad no estamos yendo los dos por el mismo lado –** _la morena sabía que era mentira, pero no le iba a decir que quería iniciar o rescatar el inicio de una relación la Teniente _

**Fi: dime la verdad sé que es Punk te vi el otro día, como lo mirabas** – _dijo enojado, pero vio como la morena movía la cabeza en negativa dándole a entender que no que el –_ **lo averiguare ya lo veras** – _dijo y salió del bunker dando un sonoro portazo _

**Ra: pudo haber salido peor –**

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**Br: no creí que Finn reaccionara tan agresivo ** - _dijo la rubia mientras sacaba sus cosa del casillero_

**Ra: yo también me sorprendí mucho** – _dijo mientras suspiraba había sido un día agotador y lo único era que al día siguiente hablaría con Quinn _

* * *

_**CUARTEL: CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

**San: Hudson que haces aun en el gimnasio**, - _dijo al ver como el muchacho no paraba de golpear a saco de box_ – **ve a cambiarte es una orden** _– dijo al ver como en muchacho detenía sus movimientos_

**Fi: me quedare unos minutos** – _hablo volviendo a golpear el saco con más fuerza _

**San: ahora a ti que te pasa—**_pregunto al ver como el muchacho quería desahogarse golpeando el saco_

**Fi: mi novia término conmigo– **_dijo dejando con la boca abierta a Santana –_**lo peor, sé que hay alguien más **

**San: como sea, es mejor que te vayas a tu bunker, descansa, mañana habrá más entrenamiento** – _vio como el muchacho asentía y salía del gimnasio_ – **esto lo tiene que saber Quinn** – _hablo cuando ya estaba sola_

* * *

**BUNKER N° 15**

**Q: espero no arrepentirme de esto **_**– **__dijo mientras__leía las nuevas coordenadas de la nueva misión a la que iría_ – **malditos infectados los van a rodear **_**–**__ susurro al darse cuenta que ese lugar era zona de peligro_

**San: tenemos que hablar Fabray** – _entro al estudio donde se encontraba la teniente, quien la vio con su típica ceja levantada_—**no me mires así es importante**

**Q: ahora que Santana** – _la cuestiono, pensando que volvería a tratar de convencerla que no aceptara esa misión_

**San: Rachel termino con Hudson, el mismo me lo ha dicho** – _lo dijo mientras que la rubia la miraba como quien decir ¿Qué estás diciendo?_ – **No sé cómo paso pero tienes que hablar con ella ahora –** _se acercó a la rubia quien seguía sentada al lado del escritorio, la tomo del brazo he hizo que se parara y la empujo a fuera del estudio_ - **ella está en la cocina sus padres aun no llegan** _– informo mientras seguía empujando a la rubia_

**Q: estas segura de eso – pregunto saliendo de su trance, la verdad no se esperaba esa noticia** - deja de empujarme

**San: si estoy segura Britt, también me lo confirmo ahora entra y hablen** – _apunto con un dedo a la rubia_ -. **Porque si no ya verás Fabray** – _prácticamente la amenazo y no le quedo más la rubia entro a la cocina…_

**Q: hola Rachel** _– saludo un poco nerviosa al ver que la morena estaba de espalda mientras cortaba un poco de fruta_

**Ra: dios Quinn me asustaste **– _dijo al tocándose el pecho_ – **hola **– _la saludo igual de nerviosa, veía como la rubia movía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo, y le gusto ese lado le parecía tierno, de pronto se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de esa despedida donde Quinn tenía que explicarle sobre lo que sintió –_ **me debes una explicación** – _dijo dejando un poco confundida a la rubia_

**Q: lo siento es que la verdad no sé cómo comportarme, tu, bueno yo, tu estas con alguien y**_**…- **__no continuo porque sintió el acercamiento de Rachel_

**Ra: yo dije que también me asustaba lo que sentía por ti y aun me asusta, pero quiero que sepas, déjame hablar a mí por favor **– _dijo mientras veía como la rubia quería hablar –_ **quiero que sepas que he terminado con Finn, pensaba hablar contigo mañana**

**Q: mañana parto a una misión en zona de peligro **– _hablo interrumpiendo el monologo que soltaba la morena_

**Ra: zona de peligro, mañana **– _dijo nerviosa por lo que eso significaba_ **– es muy peligroso –**

**Q: lo sé, no es la primera vez que salgo a una misión así, solo que ahora como jefa de tropa y no como soldado** _– dijo con tono de orgullo lo que significaba para ella su avance como militar _

**Ra: te quiero, como eres** – dijo después de un rato de silencio que se formó – **revise el archivos médicos que tiene mi padre y sé que tu eres….**

**Q: te molesta, no muchos lo saben** – _dijo acercándome aún más a la morena_

**Ra: no, es algo parte de ti y tu me gustas Qu…** - _no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia. _

La beso Quinn la volvió a besar mientras agarraba la cintura de Rachel acercándola más para que no haiga ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos, un simple beso que significaba mucho para ambas, el beso empezó a ponerse más pasional, la rubia alzo a Rachel para que se sentara en el mesa y se colocaba en medio de sus piernas, ante esto la morena se sujetó del cuello de la rubia….se separaron cuando el aire le hizo falta, cruzaron mirada y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas, Rachel volvió a besar a la rubia mientras esta metía sus manos en debajo de la blusa de la morena y empezando a acariciar la piel expuesta, al separarse solo sentían las respiraciones agitadas y los latidos del corazón

**Ra: promete que volverás sana** – _su voz sonó con temor por lo que significaba la nueva misión de La teniente_

**Q: lo prometo** - _dijo mientras volvía a besar a Rachel…_

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima tratare de actualizar más seguido la uní se está volviendo pesada muchos trabajos para exponer, pero bueno**

**Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, Quinn y Rachel juntas o todavía no quieren que tengan relaciones háganmelo saber por fis **


	11. Chapter 11

_Ra: promete que volverás sana – su voz sonó con temor por lo que significaba la nueva misión de La teniente_

_Q: lo prometo - dijo mientras volvía a besar a Rachel…_

11

Una nueva mañana se asomó aun me cuesta creer lo que paso ayer en la noche, pero todo es real muy real ella quiere estar conmigo y yo con ella volveré siempre lo hare….

La mejor noche dormirme en sus brazos fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mucho tiempo, miro a todos lados y veo que no estoy en mi habitación….

**Ra: oh Dios Quinn nos dormimos en el mueble – **

**Q: shuuuu, tranquila** – hablo entre sueños

**Ra: puedes abrir los ojos y dejar de hablar dormida** – la diversión salía en el tono en que hablo al ver como Quinn se negaba a abrir los ojos

**Q: no quiero** – susurro al oído de la morena, mientras hacía pucheros que desaparecieron cuando Rachel le dio un beso que fue tornándose más pasional…. La rubia se ubicó encima de Rachel mientras que esta se aferraba fuertemente a la cabellera de la rubia, mientras esta la acariciaba la cintura mientras sacaba la polera que Rachel llevaba puesta, cayendo a un lado del mueble en que se ubicaban, la moreno ladeo la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello dejando a la disposición de la rubia que gustosa beso, mordisqueo ganándose unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos de Rachel – **eres hermosa** – murmuro contra su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba la piel descubierta, la morena intento sacar la campera que llevaba Quinn pero se rindió al sentir que los besos de la rubia decencias por su clavícula en dirección a sus pechos

**Ra: Qu. Quinn para** – logro decir la morena al sentir la excitación de la rubia y la suya propia, si no detenía esto ahora podría pasar a más y aun no era el tiempo para estar íntimamente con Quinn

**Q: quieres que pare** – murmuro mientras besaba dejaba besos mojados por el borde del sujetador de la morena

**Ra: no, pero aun no es tiempo** – más que susurro pareció un gemido que dio luz roja a Quinn que se detuvo al instante

**Q: lo siento** – hablo agitada mientras ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el rubor que ambas sentían por producto de su excitación poco a poco iba disminuyendo… la rubia se separó de Rachel y esta se colocó su polera –

**Ra: no te disculpes, a mí también me costó separarme** – le dedico una sonrisa y corto beso en los labios a Quinn – **a qué hora saldrás** – cambio de tema porque eso era lo que más le preocupaba

**Q: Sue vendrá iremos con ella, eso es lo que ha dicho aún no se sabe quién liderara la tropa -** abrazo a Rachel mientras se volvían a acostar en el mueble – **todo estar bien** – le susurró al oído mientras repartía pequeños besos por el rostro de la morena

* * *

**Br: Sanny despierta** – hablo mientras dejaba cálidos besos por la espalda desnuda de Santana

**San: humm, aun no** – susurro entre sueños

**Br: no querrás perder un lindo amanecer verdad** – contesto con una voz seductora que hizo que la Sargento despertara enseguida **– buenos días** – y le regalo un beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando la rubia se colocó encima de la Sargento mientras esta se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de esta, de un momento a otro todo en la habitación del bunker se fue tornando pasional las amantes se envolvieron en cálidas caricias - **buenos días -**contesto Santana mientras coloca sus manos en las caderas de la rubia y empieza un vaivén que le indica esta mas despierta que nunca, Santana invierte la posición ahora es ella quien está encima de Brittani mientras esta empieza a estimular el miembro

**Humm** – gime Santana que empieza a sentir como su miembro está listo entrar en su mujer

**Amor** - gime la rubia cuando siente que los besos mojados en su pecho la morena se encarga de ellos con tal esmero que era cada vez más excitante para ambas los lambia , succionaba e incluso mordía logrando sacarles jadeos y gemidos a la rubia – **Sanny por favor** – suplicaba ya estaba totalmente en las nubes – **quiero sentirte** – hablaba entre gemidos

**Me tendrás, eres lo más valioso y delicado que he tenido en mi vida** – decía mientras bajaba dando besos por el abdomen, y volviendo por el mismo camino a su labios de la rubia, la morena guio su miembro hasta la entrada y lentamente va penetrándola hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella

**Sannn **– gime la rubia, la morena empieza con un vaivén lento, pero a medida que escucha los gemidos de Brittani se mueve más y más rápido

**Briiiitt **– gime la morena bajando la velocidad de sus movimientos pues no quería venirse tan rápido

**Amor más fuerte **– dice la rubia mientras invierte posición dejando a santana abajo y empezando a hacer movimientos sensuales y Santana solo cumple los deseos de su chica

**Ummmm –** gime la morena que tiene una excelente vista de los senos de la rubia que se levanta un poco y se concentra en besar los labios de esta

**Ahhh Sannnyyy **– gime Brittani mientras siente que ya va a llegar al orgasmo

La morena siente como Brittani llega al orgasmo, en un movimiento ágil la rubia queda nuevamente de espalda contra el colchón…la morena estaba de nuevo encima de Brittani mientras la penetra con más fuerza – **Sannnnyyy** - gime la rubia al sentir otro orgasmo, la morena no paraba y Brittani empezó a rasguñar la espalda de Santana, algo que la excitaba más….se miraron a los ojos sintiendo el placer de estar juntas, la morena se acerca un poco y la besa mientras deposita su semen dentro de la rubia, su chica , su amor

**San: te amo **

**Br: te amo Sanny** – dijo mientras se envolvían en un tierno beso

* * *

**Ra: Quinn ven rápido **– grito desde uno de los cuartos del bunker

**Q: que pasa Rach – **hablo al llegar a su lado quedándose helada por la escena que se avecinaba ante sus ojos – **pero que mierda**

**Ra: alguien entro **– miro a los ojos de Quinn que estaba en un estado de asombro – **como es posible si nosotros no salimos del bunker**

**Q: tus padres donde están **– dijo bajando al primer piso rumbo a la habitación de los padres de Rachel **– no han llegado desde ayer** – _"esto está mal "pensó la rubia_

**Ra. ¿Que? Pero….** – fue interrumpida por un ruido parecido a una alarma que sonó fuerte por todos lados

**Q: mierda Rachel tenemos que salir de aquí** – apresuro los paso rumbo a su habitación – **empaca algo ligero**

**Ra: que pasa Quinn dime** – grito pero aun así obedeció lo que dijo la teniente

**Q: Rach todo listo vámonos** – agarro la pequeña mochila que tenía Rachel entre sus manos **– Rachel mírame por favor** – dijo mientras se detenían en la salida – **todo está bien solo tenemos que irnos** – dijo abrazando a la morena

**Ra: que significa esa alarma**

Quinn miro a Rachel y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad – **es un alarma de invasión…... de infectados -**

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste y corto lo sé pero le recompensare les prometo, disculpen las fallas ****ortográficas**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima tratare de actualizar más seguido la uní está a full tengo que sustentar plenos constitucionales y una investigación de campo … perdonen la demora**


	12. Chapter 12

_Q: Rach todo listo vámonos – agarro la pequeña mochila que tenía Rachel entre sus manos – Rachel mírame por favor – dijo mientras se detenían en la salida – todo está bien solo tenemos que irnos – dijo abrazando a la morena_

_Ra: que significa esa alarma_

_Quinn miro a Rachel y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad – es un alarma de invasión… de infectados_

12

Al salir del bunker, un gran alboroto se formó muchos rescatados corrían en direcciones alternas, mientras algunos soldados trataba de calmarlos, las chicas llegaron hasta el vehículo de la teniente y subieron rumbo al cuartel

**Q: tenemos que llegar al cuartel lo más rápido posibl**e – hablo mientras no quitaba los ojos el camino –

**Ra: que va a pasar Quinn** – pregunto – **lo demás, Brittani, no la podemos dejar**

**Q: créeme que ella está a salvo, lo importante es salir nosotros Rachel** – sonó tan déspota que ella misma se sintió mal y por la reacción que tubo Rachel ante sus palabras supo que debió decir algo diferente **– todos estarán bien**

**Ra: teniente que va a pasar en el cuartel** – el cambio de tono no paso desapercibido para rubia **– tu sabes algo dímelo**

**Q: nos trasladaran** – fue lo único que dijo, un nudo se le formo en la boca del estómago por lo que podía suceder si la eligieran para comandar la tropa de seguridad

El camino al cuartel fue rápido a la velocidad que Quinn había conducido lo más seguro seria que sufrían un accidente pero no lo fue así, al llegar se toparon con muchos rescatados algunos miembros de las tropas militares y otros de enfermería

_**CUARTEL**_

**Q: San donde esta Sue** – hablo al localizar a la sargento que estaba junto a Brittani – **San que pasa** – volvió a preguntar agarrando el hombro de su amiga

**San: nada solo, luego te cuento Sue está en su oficina** - _ lo que va suceder de ahora en adelante será lo que dios quiera _pensó – hace algunos minutos han enviado tropas a la zona de batalla y…

- **Rachel estas bien** – el chico se acercó contra Rachel abrazándola – **me preocupe por ti**

**San: Hudson lo enviaron a formación que hace aquí**—el tono de la sargento fue de una orden que por un momento Finn temió de haber hecho bien en quedarse

**Fi: lo siento pero hay personas que me necesitan –** dijo aun abrazando a Rachel cosa que ya estaba colmando la paciencia de la teniente

**Q: ellos están bien, están protegidos** – la voz de Quinn hizo que Finn soltara a Rachel – **creo que ya has desobedecido mucho Hudson**

**Fi: el que lo digas tu no quiere decir que se cierto Teniente** – se puso en guardia no quería iniciar una pelea con un superior pero el saber que Rachel estaba con ella la ira lo dominaba

**Q: lo** **digo porque así es, diríjase a formación ahora** – su paciencia se fue al tacho al ver como Finn se enfrentó a ella, lo único que quería era golpearlo por haber abrazado a Rachel

**Fi: no me iré** – volvió a alzar la voz **– Rach me necesita, verdad amor** – dijo como si nada ante la mirada de incredulidad de Rachel y la mirada fulminante de Quinn

**Q: ella no te necesita para eso estoy yo para cuidarla** – hablo en el mismo tono, cada vez más cerca, como que cualquier movimiento de su contrincante le diera la señal de atacar

**Ra: basta, basta los dos** – grito interrumpiendo lo que se avecinaba a una posible pelea entre su ex y Quinn – **Finn ya hemos hablado sobre lo nuestro y te pediré que te límites y Quinn disculpe Teniente La General Sue la espera** –

**Fi: pero Rachel tu y yo, tus padres**….

**Sue: Fabray, necesito una reorganización y ya sabes que hacer** – grito de un lado de la sala viendo a todos los que estaban presenciando la discusión – **acércate Fabray o quieres una invitación –**

**Q: lo siento general** – hablo al llegar a la altura de su superior – **me dirá**

**Sue: saca a los que puedas llévate contigo a López y Puckerman—**el tono serio desapareció por uno más calmado

**Q: está bien, pero que pasa con los científicos**

**Sue: ellos fueron trasladados ayer hubo otro ataque en los laboratorios y ellos están bien llévalos al centro de protección de los LA – **le entrego un montón de archivos y dándole la instrucciones necesarias para pasar por terrenos peligrosos – **Suerte Fabray nos veremos cuando esto acabe – **sin as le dio la espalda dejándola sola

**Q: López, Puckerman hora de irse, junten lo necesario ahora – **ordeno cuando los volvió a tener al lado

**S y P: entendido teniente – **

* * *

Un vehículo blindado, armas, municiones, alimentos y algo de abrigo fue lo que ambos juntaron para emprender camino Rumbo a la base de Los Ángeles con la misión de llegar todos sanos y a salvos…..

_**RUTA 1 LIMA- OHIO**_

**San: Britt que, que es lo que tienes** – hablo al sentir como su chica sollozaba – **vamos dime** – suplico

**Br: mira es Lima **– señalo para ver a través de la ventana el pueblo por el que pasaban – **yo viví aquí, con miedo pero es mi hogar** – hablo ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y su novia

**San: shuuu tranquila** – abrazaba lo más fuerte a su novia para que la haga saber que ahora está con ella y debe de dejar de temer – **escúchenme todos, por lo que más quieran no se causen ninguna herida que haga derramar sangre. Porque si no este viaje se complicara mucho **– hablo seriamente bajo la atención de todos los demás que solo asintieron

**Fi: Rachel, sé que esto no se ve bien** – hablo el chico tratando de entablar una conversación, tomo las manos de la morena entre las suyas tratando de continuar con su discurso – **sabes que te quiero y yo de verdad…..**

**Q: Rach** – llamo a la morena quien se soltó las manos de las manos de Finn para dirigirse a la parte delantera del Vehículo – **está todo bien** – pregunto al ver cara de la morena

**Ra: si todo está bien, que sucede** – hablo mientras se acomodó en el asiento

**Q: tus padres están en a salvo, al igual que los míos, hemos logrado comunicarnos con ellos y están bien** -su voz sonó segura y una leve sonrisa es lo que saco Quinn al acariciar el rostro de Rachel

**Ra: lo se confió en ti y en todo lo que implicas **– dijo causando leves carcajadas a la rubia - **abrázame** – suplico pero al mismo tiempo se acomodó más cuando unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no iba desaparecer porque se sentía segura cuando estaba con Quinn, ella sabía que la rubia, que su rubia la iba a proteger y cuidar…. Así estaban durante la primeras horas del viaje Rachel entre los brazos de Quinn, cada vez que podían se daban algunos besos, la morena jugaba con las manos de Quinn algo que parecía muy divertido a su parecer

**Pu: Teniente, Sargento** – hablo llamando la atención de todos – **entramos a zona de riesgo** – una información que sobresalto a algunos

**K: no, no porque nos llevan por aquí** – empezó a desesperarse – **es que no hay otro camino** – gripo entre sollozos

**San: hey!** – Grito **– tranquilo es el único camino, ahora escuchen necesito que estén calmado y asegúrense de algo por ningún motivo se suelten** – dirigió su mirada a Britt – **cariño no vayas a soltarte por nada del mundo** – dijo mientras la rubia asentía

**Q: escúchame Rach toma esto** – le entrego una mochila pero antes saco un arma y se puso en la mano de la morena – **pase lo pase dispara a cualquier infectado**—se separó de la morena

**Ra: te quiero** – le dijo sujetando su mano antes de que se alejara de ella y jalándola para darle un beso en los labios – **sé que hacer y** – dijo y luego volteo a ver a sus amigos que la miraban Kurt y Brittani con una sonrisa, mercedes con algo de temor le dijo "provecho", y Finn bueno el si estaba enojado

**Q: yo también te quiero Rach** – y se fue a tomar lugar en uno de los lados del vehículo

**San: Hudson tu eres militar ahora toma una arma ****para ti colócate en la parte de atrás** - ordeno y le paso un MP-44 **- Quinn** – la llamo y le entro un Fusil AN-94 Abakan, ella se ubicó en la parte superior – **disparen a lo que mueve**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Puck informara que habían infectaos que se interponían en camino disparos desde un lado del vehículo la parte superior iban derribando a muchos infectados mientras tanto Finn que apuntaba su arma en la parte trasera se dio cuenta del camino por donde se dirigían y le resulto muy conocido, una leve distracción y un gran susto se llevó cuando uno de los infectados salto hacia pero su reacción fue más rápido y voló la cabeza del infectado….

**San: Rayos Hudson, concéntrate** – le grito – **Puck gira a la derecha hasta el subterráneo** – ordeno para luego llegar a donde menos se imaginaban a la antigua casa Fabray

* * *

_ZONA PROTEGIDA (ANTIGUA CASA FABRAY)_

**Me: que hacemos aquí** – pregunto cuando se percató donde se habían refugiado

**Pu: es una zona protegida aquí no hay problema** – respondió – **por cierto soy Noah Puckerman pero me dicen Puck**

**Me: Mercedes** – dijo un poco avergonzada por la mirad picara que le daba el muchacho

**Pu: bueno será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos mientras estemos aquí** – sonrió descolocando más a Mercedes

**Br: Sanny estas bien, no te paso nada** – hablo revisando por todo el cuerpo de su novia

**San: nada B no me paso nada ven acomodémonos** – abrazo a su novia y se alejaron de la cochera

**Fi: Rachel podemos hablar** – jalo a un lado a la morena

**Ra: no Finn creo que hable contigo y no entiendes ya no es mi problema – **se alejó de el

**Fi: por favor Rachel, tú no puedes estar con ella tú me….** —fue interrumpido

**Ra: ya Finn es mejor que te calles** – le grito y se dirigió dentro del vehículo

**Q: todo bien Rach –** pregunto la rubia

**Ra: que hacemos aquí Quinn** – pregunto seria –

**Q: aquí estaremos seguros, y descansaremos antes de seguir** – respondió pero también agrego – **aquí te conocí** – dijo mientras se alejaba de la morena rumbo a la casa, Rachel se quedó helada no sabía que Quinn si recordaba el lugar donde se conocieron

**Ra:** alcanzo a la rubia** – te acuerdas** – dijo y la rubia asintió tomo de la cintura a la morena y se fundieron en un beso tierno un beso que se formaba mas intimo entre ellas – **hazme tuya Quinn** – dijo juntando su frente con la de la rubia que la vio con una sonrisa

**Q: ven sé dónde descansaremos** – tomo la mano de Rachel y se dirigieron a la parte superior de la casa entrando en la habitación que ambas conocían muy bien….

Ambas chicas entraron en la habitación donde años atrás se habían conocido de una forma poco particular, la habitación más cómoda que podía haber en esa casa que aun parecía cuidada… un lugar intimo como lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ambas sabían que lo deseaban, ambas querían ser sola una después de hacer el amor….

**Estas segura **– pregunto Quinn con la voz entrecortada, lo besos que se daban la dejaban sin querer separarse

**Te lo dije abajo y ahora te lo repito Hazme tuya Quinn, Quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero entregarme a ti** – respondió la morena con determinación, antes de volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso cargado de pasión

Caminaron lentamente mientras se besaban, Quinn se detuvo cuando sintió el borde de la cama golpear sus rodillas, apoyo una de sus manos sobre el colchón para no dejar caer bruscamente a Rachel, se acomodó con cuidado sobre la morena sin romper el beso, se sentía tan vulnerable, sabía que con Rachel seria especial, sabía que para la morena era su primera vez y tenía que tener cuidado no quería lastimarla, dejo un cariñoso beso en el cuello, descubriendo que era un punto débil de la morena Rachel llevo sus manos al rostro de la lluvia y la acaricio, arrastro su rostro de la rubia contra el suyo y volvió a besarla

**Te deseo tanto Rachel** – susurro la rubia en el oído de la morena, al tiempo que empezaba desabotonar la blusa de la morena que pronto desapareció de su cuerpo dejándola solo en sujetador, la morena no se quedó atrás y saco la polera que cubría el torso de la rubia dejándola en igual condiciones, la rubia empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de Rachel descendiendo por su clavícula hasta llegar sus respiraciones se alteraban por momentos y al sentir como Quinn retiraba su sujetador, y sentir sus labios en sus senos la llevo a arquear la espalda….Quinn se tomaba su tiempo saboreando los senos de la morena los succionaba, mordía, y estimulaba el pezón con la legua, Rachel tomo la cabeza de la rubia y le dio un beso cargado de pasión, poco a poco la rubia volvía a dejar besos mojados por el torso de la morena llegando al borde de su pantalón, lo desabrocho y lentamente lo bajaba con la ayuda de Rachel logro retiro del todo, cuando Quinn sintió que su erección no podía aumentar más, se sacó sus propios pantalones, Rachel abre sus piernas y Quinn se ubica en medio, agarro la cadera de la morena generado fricción entre ambas, Rachel tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando el su cuello a disposición de la rubia….volvió a saborear los pechos de la morena descendiendo más dejando cálidos besos por el abdomen de Rachel posicionándose en medio de sus piernas **- Quinnn**—jadeo la morena sintiendo la cálida lengua de la rubia jugando entre sus labios de su sexo mientras que su pulgar empezaba a estimular el clítoris **– Quiinnn**—gimió la morena al sentir como la rubia empezó a penetrarla levemente con la lengua, la rubia alzo la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a penétrala con la lengua de forma más rítmica, más rápida sintiendo como Rachel se aferraba a su cabello guiándola…..la rubia aumento sus embestidas con la lengua hasta que la morena no pudo más y se vino en la boca de Quinn, la rubia volvió a ascender dejando beso por el cuerpo de la morena hasta que llego a sus labios en donde dejo un beso tierno…**te amo** – dijo la rubia

**Te amo** – jadeo Rachel antes de volver a besar a Quinn – **estoy lista – **dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia

Quinn se separó apenas toma su miembro y empieza a estimular el clítoris de la morena - **Ahhh Quinnnn** – gime la morena que siente un gran placer y un poco de temor por lo que viene, Rachel beso a Quinn al sentir la punta de su pene en su entrada, suspiro y cerró los ojos… la rubia tomo su pene erecto con una mano y lo guio a la entrada, empezó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de ella **– Rach** - llamo la rubia al sentir como la morena sollozaba – **estas bien** – pregunto la morena negó

**Duele** – respondió en un jadeo – **dame solo un momento** – murmuro la morena entre quejidos luego de unos minutos – **muévete Quinn** – dijo al sentir alivio…. La rubia empezó a moverse lentamente penetrándola despacio en un vaivén que aun sabía que la morena sentía un poco de dolor pero que fue superando cuando el placer las alcanzo, los quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos, jadeos que inundaron la habitación.

**Oh Rachel** – jadeo Quinn al sentir como las paredes del sexo la morena empezaba a apretarse cada vez más, la rubia empezó a aumentar más sus movimientos

**Ahh Ahh Quinn** – gime Rachel cuando la rubia acelera sus movimientos mientras la besa en el cuello y con una mano acariciando sus pechos –** Quinnn** **ahh ahha ahha** – gimió mas fuerte pero fue callado por los labios de la rubia que no paraba de penetrarla cada vez más Rápido –** Quinnn** – gimió con fuerza cuando llego al punto máximo al sentir su orgasmo, la rubia siguió con sus movimientos pues sentía que ya estaba cerca

**Rach, Rach** – gimió la rubia al mientras eyaculaba dentro de la morena, aun dentro de la morena Quinn empieza a repartir besos por el rostro de Rachel hasta sus labios los cuales beso con ternura – **Eso fue increíble te amo Rachel**

**Si lo fue** – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – **te amo Quinn** –

La rubia se retiró de Rachel se cubrieron con la sabana, siendo consiente del leve sagrado de Rachel, pero no hizo nada solo la abrazo y se rindieron al sueño

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


	13. Chapter 13

_Quinnn – gimió con fuerza cuando llego al punto máximo al sentir su orgasmo, la rubia siguió con sus movimientos pues sentía que ya estaba cerca _

_Rach, Rach – gimió la rubia al mientras eyaculaba dentro de la morena, aun dentro de la morena Quinn empieza a repartir besos por el rostro de Rachel hasta sus labios los cuales beso con ternura – Eso fue increíble te amo Rachel _

_Si lo fue – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – te amo Quinn – _

_La rubia se retiró de Rachel se cubrieron con la sabana, siendo consiente del leve sagrado de Rachel, pero no hizo nada solo la abrazo y se rindieron al sueño_

13

A la mañana siguiente en una de las habitaciones estaban dos cuerpos plácidamente dormidos, pero su alma se sentía más unida que nunca la una a la otra, Rachel recostada en el pecho de Quinn quien la abrazaba fuerte para que no haya ningún espacio que las separe….. Rachel empezó a moverse despacio abriendo lentamente los ojos, una sonrisa se le formo al ver el rostro de la persona que amaba, poco a poco fue repartiendo besos por el rostro de su novia quien al sentirla sonrió y abrió los ojos perdiéndose en ese color marrón oscuro de los ojos de la persona que se había entregado a ella…

**Q: hola preciosa** – la saludo después de un largo beso de parte de la morena

**Ra: hola** – una sonrisa era lo que tenía en el rostro algo que no quería que se le borrara

**Q: Rach estas bien** – pregunto un poco preocupada la rubia sabía que había sido la primera vez de Rachel y tenía miedo de haberla hecho daño – **dime que no te he daño, por favor**

**Ra: estoy bien** – dijo pero al ver la ceja levantada de su novia – **solo un poco adolorida creo que es normal **

**Q: debí de ser más cuidadosa** - dijo abrazando a la morena -

**Ra: creo que podre sobrevivir **– dijo en tono de burla para quitar esa culpabilidad que tenía la rubia – **es mejor que salgamos Santana ha gritado como loca **– hablo sintiendo besos por el cuello y luego una carcajada de parte de su chica

**Q: si creo que encontró una foto de ella ya verás** – se levantó de la cama dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo algo que hizo sonrojar a la morena

**Ra: creo que también me levantare quiero darme una ducha** – se puso de pie pero el dolor que sintió dentro de su entrepierna la hizo flaquear y caer de nuevo a la cama

**Q: Rach segura que estas bien** – volvió a preguntar su rostro mostraba susto y miedo por haberla hecho daño

**Ra: estoy bien amor, solo adolorida ya te dije** – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla la rubia quien la beso despacio con ternura y la morena se encargó de profundizar el beso, la rubia gimió en el beso y eso hizo que Rachel introdujera su lengua y haga una danza de amor con su homónima…. De un momento a otro volvieron a esa intimidad de la noche anterior volvería a pasar harían una vez más el amor se entregarían la una a la otra pero…..

**San: rayos Q, pueden levantarse de una vez** – grito desde la afuera de la habitación interrumpiendo a las amantes que estaban dentro

**Q: que oportuna eres** – grito de la misma manera pero luego solo se escuchó la carcajada de la Sargento

**Ra: a levantarse amor** – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios – **ven tenemos que bañarnos de paso aprovechas y te enfrías** – dijo burlándose de su novia

**Q: oh que maduro Rach, no te burles** – le dijo y así entraron a la ducha un baño que relajaría a ambas…

* * *

**Pu: hola que tal amaneciste** – pregunto el muchacho

**Me: bien** – dijo mirando a punto en la nada – **algo extraña solo eso**

**Pu: si igual yo ya me he acostumbrado al cuartel y se me hace raro estar aquí – **hablo el chico tratando de entablar una conversación

**K: hola. Buenos días** – saludo con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Puck

**Pu: hola -** respondió un tanto incomodo por la mirada que kurt le daba

**Me: Que tal amaneciste –** trato de cambiar la dirección de lo que kurt podía decir

**K: bien solo la próxima dormiré en la habitación alejada a donde duerme Brittani** – dijo haciendo una mueca que dio a entender lo que había escuchado

**San: que estás hablando** – la voz de Santana se hizo presente mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Brittani

**K: nada, nada solo decía que dormí bien** – dijo totalmente nervioso por la mirada que le estaba dando la Sargento – **que tal amanecieron** – "_fue lo único que se te ocurrió" pensó _

**Br: Bien amanecimos muy bien** – una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro dejando a entender lo que habían hecho **– si quieren les cuento**

**San: Britt** – llamo su atención

**M y K: no digas nada**

**Pu: yo si quiero saber – **dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Santana

**San: mejor te calla Puckerman porque si no te olvidaras de que algún día tendrás hijos** – automáticamente se le borro la sonrisa al muchacho

**K: cambiando de tema donde esta Finn** – pregunto él sabía que su hermanastro siempre despertaba temprano nunca le gustaba despertarse tarde por lo mismo que algún día quería ser militar – **es raro que aún siga dormido**

**Pu: yo me levante temprano y no lo vi** – respondió pero se quedó un tanto pensativo algo estaba mal

**Me: como llegaste a la base Noah** – con esa pregunta saco del trance al muchacho que le sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Mercedes

**Pu: Fabray me ayudo, hace años me encontró mientras escapaba de algunos infectados** – su voz sonó triste, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas

**San: Ya Puck eso ya paso** – se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazo - **ahora estas bien y a salvo **

**Pu: eso no quita que mi familia era la que me perseguía Santana** – le dio un pequeño golpe a la Sargento **– tienes razón eso ya paso**

**Br: que triste, pero aquí estamos nosotros** – se calló un momento para después aventarse a los demás – **abrazo grupal** – dijo en forma divertida ocasionando risas a los demás

**Q: sí que se divierten sin nosotras **– dijo al ver la escena – **te dije Rach Santana se ha convertido en una dominada** – le hablo a la morena que estaba parada a su lado

**San: que chistoso Q, como si nos pudiéramos divertir **– alzo una ceja en señal de que no era el momento de jugar – **ya sabes que hacer Puck **– ordeno al muchacho que inmediatamente se levantó y salió del lugar rumbo al vehículo de transporte

**Ra: vamos Santana, era solo un pequeño chiste **– trato de borrar la sonrisa que se formó pero fue en vano **- Q creo que debes hablar con ella **– susurro en el oído de la rubia

**Q: si tienes Razón ya vengo -**- le dio un beso en los labios a la morena – **Santana acompáñame **– salió de la sala rumbo a el estudio de la casa

* * *

**K: aquí hay gato encerrado **– dijo al ver la cara de Rachel

**Me: si tienes Razón, además, Britt que haces **– pregunto al ver como la rubia empezaba a buscar algo

**Br: busco al gato que está encerrado, Kurt donde está el gato **– pregunto un poco molestar al no encontrar ningún gato

**Ra: Britt no hay ningún gato **– le aclaro mientras que veía la cara de Kurt que decía _"enserio estaba buscando un gato_"

**Me: ahora si dinos que te traes con la Teniente **– aclaro bien la pregunta por si había otra interrogante sobre el gato – **vamos Rachel**

**Ra: nada **– dijo pero la sonrisa que se formó al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior

**Br: OH POR DOS **– exclamo la rubia con total énfasis **– tu y ella no lo puedo creer **- se abalanzo a la morena y la abrazo

**K: enserio Rachel desde cuando están – **dijo totalmente emocionado

**Me: como nos lo ocultaste, eso no se hace **– se hizo la ofendida –

**Felicidades** – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

**Ra: si estamos juntas, saben estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray** –

**San: Q me puedes explicar por qué** – pero se calló al ver lo que tenía enfrente **– esto es verdad estamos en tu casa**

**Q: si, no te distes cuenta** – dijo al ver la cara de asombro de Santana

**San: la verdad si pero no quería confirmar nada** – giro para mirar a la rubia **– sabes que nos tienes a nos…..**

**Q: Rachel y yo estamos juntas San** – interrumpió el monologo de su amiga – **ella sangro sabes lo que significa, tenemos que irnos ya** – miro a Santana quien ya sabía a lo que refería, y logrando sacar una sonrisa pícara a la sargento

**San: me alegra que hayas recuperado el brillo en tus ojos** – abrazo a su amiga **– bueno no más abrazos hasta un buen tiempo** – dijo ocasionando la risa de la rubia **– es hora de irnos Quinn tenemos que patear los traseros de algunos a zombis **

**Q:** **bueno es hora, ****vamonos** -

* * *

**Pu: teniente hay un problema **– dijo al ver salir del estudio a su superior

**Q: ahora que Noah **– siguió al muchacho mientras veía como Santana se ocupaba de los demás para que no se preocuparan **– Noah dime **

**Pu: Hudson él no ha pasado la noche en la casa **– señalando la habitación donde se iba a quedar el muchacho

**Q: maldición, sabes dónde puede estar **– pregunto al chico quien solo asintió y luego señaló por la ventana y le entrego unos binoculares - **no puede ser llama a todos tenemos que irnos ya** – miro como el muchacho corrió para avisar que se tenían que alistar y partir - **Rayos Hudson tenías que desafiar a los infectados **– dijo viendo al grupo de infectados que se dirigía hacia la casa entre ellos Finn Hudson

La rubia estaba concentrada en lo que veía atreves de los binoculares que no se dio cuenta quien estaba parada atrás de ella mirándola fijamente interrogándola con la mirada….

**Ra: Quinn, porque Noah**…. – dejo de hablar el rostro de Quinn demostraba preocupación, lo que hizo alarmar a la morena – **Que sucede** – pregunto

**Q: Nada grave vámonos** – abrazo a la morena y la guio hasta donde estaban los demás pero en medio de la sala ya vacía la llamo – **Rach** – la morena volteo y la rubia la tomo de la cintura dándole un beso que trasmitía confianza, amor, ternura – **te quiero**

**Ra: yo También te quiero** – abrazo a la rubia **– será mejor que salgamos Santana puede llegar y…**

**San: Q te apuras o te apuro** – así como entro volvió a salir de la sala

**Ra: que te dije** – sonrió y le dio un cálido beso a la rubia la cual se encargó de profundizar

**Q: mejor entramos un ratito a la habitación** – le susurro a la morena haciéndole entender que el beso la estaba excitando – **no crees** – agarro la cadera de Rachel y apretó contra la suya haciéndole ver el nivel de excitación que estaba teniendo

**Ra: no me parece mala idea** – la rubia ya la empujaba hacia la escalera pero la morena la detuvo – **pero Santana va a volver** – le dio un beso y salió rumbo al vehículo

**Q: Maldita Santana** – susurro para ella misma

**K: Teniente puedo hablar con Ud. un momento **– dijo el muchacho algo preocupado, la rubia asintió y se separó del grupo

**Q: que paso Kurt **– pregunto aunque ya se imaginaba cual era la preocupación

**K: Finn el salió ayer y no volvió, pensé que estaba dormido pero parece que no regreso **– le informo a la teniente **– ayer Santana dijo que nadie salga pero el aun así lo hizo….**

_**FLASHBLACK**_

_**K: a dónde vas Finn**__ – pregunto al ver como su hermanastro salió por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero_

_**Fi: será mejor me valla, se me cuidar y ya nadie me necesita**__—_

_**K: y Rachel no piensas en ella, además es peligros**__ – lo agarro del hombro pero aun así Finn se soltó – __**que pasa**_

_**Fi: no te das cuenta verdad yo sé cómo encontrar la cura de esta maldita epidemia**__ – dijo algo soberbio – __**ya verán la encontrare y todos me pedirán perdón por lo que me hacen **_

_**K: de que hablas Fin**__**n** – pregunto pero algo llamo su atención de la nada aparecieron Dos personas no estaban infectaos por lo que vio parecían que eran un hombre y una mujer __**– Finn mejor entremos**__ – el miedo se instaló instantáneamente en su cuerpo_

_**Fi: ellos me ayudaran a recuperar todo ya verás**__ – dio media vuelta y se fue con los dos desconocidos lo raro fue que ambas personas tenía el traje camuflado – "militares "pensó_

_**K: esto está mal….**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**_

**K: eso es lo que sucedió** – aun sentía miedo por lo que sucedió no sabía en qué momento Finn conoció gente que no estaba en la base –

**Q: vistes sus rostros** – pregunto la teniente aunque ya se hacia la idea de quienes podrían ser

**K: la chica era morena, y creo que sus ojos eran azules, no distinguí bien, el chico era blanco y tenía la boca un poco grande más de lo normal, ambos estaban camuflados y tenían armas** – con ese dato Quinn se dio cuenta de quienes eran

**Q: Mierda, ellos no** – vio a Kurt que estaba preocupado y luego a santana – **Santana revisa las municiones** – ordeno y fue algo que llamo la atención de todos

**San:** asintió y empezó a rebuscar cada munición que tenían y todo estaba como lo habían dejado no faltaba nada – **todo bien aquí** – pero por el rostro de la rubia sabia a lo se avecinaba

**Q: Kurt, sube al vehículo ya nos tenemos que ir** – el chico asintió y se fue junto a los demás – **San, a Hudson lo han infectado** – dijo una vez que estaba cerca de la Sargento

**San: lo se Puck me lo dijo y lo otro es…-** espero a que la rubia le dijera

**Q: Sam y Marley están vivos** – se quedaron en silencio hasta que

**Pu: Teniente todo listo – **

Quinn vio que todos estaban acomodados en el vehículo camino hacia el sentándose junto a Rachel, Quinn la abrazo y le susurro lo que había pasado con Finn pero que mientras el no haya probado la sangre de un no infectado la fórmula de la cura lo salvaría, Rachel asintió y le dio un beso a Quinn….

**San: Vámonos Puck ** – "_esto va a causar problemas" pensó_

* * *

**NUEVO CAPITULO espero les guste **

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews y algunas ideas como les gustaría que siga la historia.**

**Gracias se les quiere y sigan pasando la dirección para que más lean la historia. Hasta la próxima **

**Por fa déjenme reviews para sobrevivir**


End file.
